Popcorn Love
by crazychickie4life
Summary: Sequel to Leave and Never Look Back! Relena and Heero are getting married, Relena is expecting a surprise soon that could threaten her life. All the gang get together for a vacation! And trials in the future for J&K?Games, Fun and more make the story hect
1. Default Chapter

Crazychickie4life: Alrighty guys, I haven't been around for a while now have I? Have ya'll missed me? Well I decided to start writing the sequel (after about a months worth of DDR and DDR and DDR obsessed), so you'll all be happy wappy! Anyway, this story, as people have voted, will have some lemony scenes. But don't worry, for all those who hate those sort of things, I will be writing alternate chapters for you...same thing only without the lemon parts. ^ ^. Hey what can I say? I'm a very kind person. Tee hee. I hope you guys will all like the sequel to Leave And Never Look Back!  
  
Chapter 1: It's all Shia's fault! (laying the blame)  
  
Relena glared at the petruding sky that had taken to make the day gloomy and dark. Relena had no place to go and nothing to do. It was pouring buckets of rain outside, and thunder struck within 4 minute intervals (not as if she was counting), which sent the poor young girl bouncing on the couch and into a frightened, huddled form with each sounding clap.  
  
All plans of practice were banned from her mind. Who would be crazy enough to hop into a lake with a lightening and thunderstorm over head? Well actually, the thought was appealing to her nicely, as she was so bored that even the scare of her life would seem more intense and interesting then flinging herself onto her over stuffed couch every time the frightening sound was heard from above.  
  
3....2....1. Relena yet again buried her face into the cushions of the couch and embraced herself. When the thunder had stopped again, she sat back up on the couch.  
  
Thankfully, the power had yet to go out. She still had the company of her television, and her overfed Persian cat, Shia.  
  
"Shia, I think that today isn't the best day in the world. I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" She stared at the cat hopefully, as if waiting for it to respond.  
  
What was she doing to herself? She had stooped so low as to talk to a cat, and expect it to respond as if it was a proper human conversation. Maybe she was going crazy.  
  
"Never mind Shia, you're too fat anyway. I do believe I am the only one in this household who actually has the right to eat. From now on, you are on a 20-day diet. You cannot eat a thing until you lose that belly of yours. What will you do when Ryokie decides that he has found a more beautiful, slimmer Persian cat then you? What if he runs off with her? Then what will you do?"  
  
Now she was definately losing it. Her neighbour happened to have a quite handsome black, tabby cat whose name was Ryokie. Whenever Ryokie was outside, and Relena opened the door, Shia would dawdle out, her gut trailing on the floor, and the two would play for hours. But always, as if it were a ritual, the two would depart from one another and go to their homes at almost exactly sunrise. It was like the two ran on clockwork. Relena and all the neighbours were always greatly amused by their little display.  
  
"Shia, it's been a week since I've heard from Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy or Sally! I think that they're too wrapped up in their boyfriends to even talk to me. I don't think I have friends anymore. Shia you are, from now on, my best friend in the whole world. And then there's Heero, he was supposed to be back 2 days ago, but nooooo Noin had to keep him and work on some 'mission'. Shia, have I told you you're my best friend? Shia don't look at me like that!" The cat stared at her, eyes looking almost pleadingly at her. It was as if she was still focussing on her loss of food. Wait a minute...could cats actually understand the English language?  
  
"Fine Shia, because your such a good friend...my BEST friend, I'll let you have some of my ice cream." So Relena got up from the couch, having lost track of time, she forgot to count 4 minutes, and she cringed at the loud clap of thunder. She walked over to her kitchen and, behind her, followed Shia, her faithful little servant. She dipped her hands into the freezer, and pulled out a pale of chocolate fudge ice cream.  
  
She grabbed 2 spoons out of a drawer, and headed back into the living room, where her sofa was awaiting her. She plopped down, and after several failed attempts, Shia finally managed to haul herself up, and onto the couch.  
  
"Alright dig in Shia"  
  
But Relena, in her fragile state of mind, had confused Shia with an actual person, and had somehow forgotten, that cats do not eat with spoons. Shia was staring expectantly back up at Relena and Relena stared confusedly at her.  
  
"I said dig in Shia" she repeated  
  
The cat still gave her that look.  
  
"Dammit Shia, if all you were going to do was stare at me like that in the first place, and my efforts to feed you were inappropriate, then why did I get up and get this ice-cream?"  
  
The cat still stared at her. Then she meowed...loudly much to Relena's annoyance.  
  
She was beginning to loathe the creature, and had images of herself stabbing it.  
  
No wait! Don't think that! Her mind screamed at herself. She was only temporarily insane, from the loss of her fiancée, and no human being to talk to for 5 days. And that didn't even count, because she had merely conversed with the grocery bag boy at the supermarket, because she was immensely bored. Not even her neighbours, the ones that weren't nosy and invaded her life, and considered friends, were away on vacation. Who went on vacation from Florida? It was beautiful here.... except for the fact that it was raining outside like mad!  
  
So Relena, decided to gently, shove Shia off of the couch. Shia flopped off, and after recovering from the fall, gave her an offended glare, and then stormed away in a sloppy prance.  
  
Relena gazed after her, ashamed of her outburst. She began fiddling with her hands. Now what was she supposed to do? Her best friend just left her, because she had pushed her off the couch. Now she was yet again alone.  
  
But just when she thought things couldn't get worse, the power went off, when another thunder bolt hit. Her lights were gone, and the T.V was off. She was in pure darkness.  
  
'Just great' she thought angrily, she had no power what so ever, and she wasn't able to see 2 feet in front of her. Plus, all the food in the freezer was going to go bad. Although it was storming outside, it was still summer and warm in the tropics.  
  
It was all Shia's fault, that stupid cat probably could talk to the lightening wizards and bribe them into turning the power out in her house after she had angered the stupid feline.  
  
She knew damn well that Relena hated lightening and not being able to see her surroundings. It left her feeling vulnerable. When she found Shia, she swore she was going to kill her.  
  
Relena got up, and attempted to find a flashlight. She vaguely made out the direction of the kitchen and went on a blind search for a flashlight.  
  
The task took a while, and after much tripping and several purple bruises later, she had a flashlight in hand, and could see again.  
  
Relena felt as if she was being watched, and it was a terrifying feeling. And as luck would have it, her batteries had to die out.  
  
'shit, I forgot to put new batteries in after the last black out'. She now was quite was quite frightened, grasped around on the counter, attempting to find a weapon for protection.  
  
, While at the same time, franticly searching for her stalker.  
  
When she looked up, she found the source of the problem. It was Shia, the evil cat, who was glaring at her with her huge yellow eyes; from a smug looking position on the cupboards.  
  
Relena felt relieved, but at the same time excruciatingly mad.  
  
She deeply LOATHED that cat! She couldn't remember if she had anymore flashlights in the house, so she stumbled back over to her living room and slumped onto her couch. Another blast of lightening graced her home and she could merely see the ghostly shadows of inanimate objects that carelessly littered the room.  
  
After long minutes later, she decided to set out for her bedroom, where she would soon fall asleep on her cosy bed and hopefully when she awoken the storm would be over.  
  
So as she stumbled her way up her stairs, she just had to trip on a stair. She flew up stairs, but as she was trying to stand, she lost her balance and began tumbling down backwards. She, in an attempt to break her fall, dug her heel back just as she hit the ground, and collapsed onto her ankle.  
  
She heard a snap and knew that it most likely broken. Actually she knew it was broken since she could feel the bone popping out.  
  
She sniffled, attempting to hold in her tears, as pain shot through her ankle when she attempted to walk. But suddenly, she couldn't hold it in any longer and the water works flowed down her cheeks.  
  
'Okay I have to see a doctor and get this stupid problem fixed.' She thought  
  
But that required her to drive and she did not have use of one of her feet. She couldn't call a doctor, because she was certain that when the power went out, the phone line was also cut off. She decided she would have to fix her problem herself, meaning she had to be strong.  
  
Bust she needed light to see her ankle, and the flashlight she had, had burned out and outside was dark and so was the outside. This was impossible.  
  
She then remembered all the candles she had put all around her house to make it smell nice. Now all she needed were matches. She remembered keeping a pack in a drawer in the kitchen. But she had to get there first.  
  
She wobbled over slowly, careful not to put any weight on her right foot.  
  
When she finally made it to the drawer, she dipped her hand inside, and several minutes later she had a pack of matches in her hand.  
  
She once again hobbled into her living room, and lit a match. It gave her enough light to make out her fireplace, where there were candles resting on the mantel. She lit them all.  
  
Only a tad satisfied with the amount of light in the room she let another match and lit the humongous candle on the coffee table.  
  
"And let there be light!" She giggled.  
  
Now for the part she was dreading. She sat herself in a comfortable position on her couch, and looked down at her ankle.  
  
IT was swollen beyond belief, and the white bone was petruding through her flesh.  
  
She lightly touched the sensitive area with her fingertips, and winced at the painful feeling.  
  
How was she going to survive popping the bone back in, if she couldn't even put up with the single touch of her fingers?  
  
She began to slowly push the bone back and into her ankle structure, and she cried out in pain. But she knew she had to put it in soon, and pushed harder. But not only was the bone stubborn, but the pain was unbearable she gave up and cried into a nearby pillow.  
  
Suddenly she felt strong arms surround her.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Hero had left after the mission in a hurry. He wanted to go back home to his fiancée. He had been away from her for far to long.  
  
When he arrived back at the house, not only was it storming, but also all the power was out.  
  
She unlocked the many locks he had placed on their door 'for Relena's safely' and stepped inside. He found the living room, which was softly glowing in candlelight, and a crying Relena lying on the couch.  
  
Her ankle was he first thing he noticed. It was purple and swollen and obviously broken.  
  
He also took note of the many bruises and cuts that were covering her petit body form.  
  
Heero, admiring Relena's long flowing blonde hair (she dyed it back after the colour began fading). He reached out with his fingers and stroked the unnaturally silky hair and immediately got a reaction out of the young woman.  
  
She turned around and faced him, as he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Heero!" she cried out. Her eyes full of joy, but obvious hurt showed in her face. The tracks of salty droplets still pattering down her cheeks.  
  
"Why are you home early......." She began.  
  
"Don't worry about that, I'll explain later. Right now I want to know what happened to you." He stroked her cheek gently.  
  
"I...it was Shia.....Ice-cream......Lightening......Power went out.......Flashlight....Stupid batteries.......Tripped.....Fell.....And it hurts!" She said between strangled sobs, as she clung to Heero's shirt and buried her face into his chest.  
  
Although Heero didn't understand half of what she said, he put pieces of the puzzle together and got the gist of what she was attempting to tell him.  
  
"Relena, I'm going to have to pop the bone back in place. If I don't, then it's not going to heal."  
  
"No Heero, No, I don't want to it hurts. I tried it...it hurts!"  
  
"Relena, I have to. I'll try not to hurt you too much alright?" he asked tenderly  
  
Relena nodded. Heero looked down at the bone and quickly assessed how he was going to pop it back into place. He dealed with injuries bigger then this all the time, this was very simple. But for a girl like Relena, although she was strong, it would still hurt more then that of a trained soldier, who dealed with injuries almost every day.  
  
Relena looked away, and tears began pouring down her face double time, she was obviously working herself up over the pain.  
  
Heero took her chin in his hand and lightly tipped her face up. He looked into her blue eyes, and then began kissing her passionately. While, at the same time, he pushed the bone back into her ankle. She cried out into his mouth, and then clamped her teeth on his bottom lip, but he didn't mind, it didn't hurt as much as some would believe.  
  
After some of the shock wore off, and the two departed from each others mouths, Heero got up and lifted Relena off of the couch. He then continued his way to the stairs and walked up. As he made his way to the landing at the top of the stairs, the power went back on and the storm died down. He lay her on their bed, and put a soft pillow under her ankle. In the morning they would bandage it up.  
  
"Are you alright Relena?"  
  
"I've been better" She smiled at him. "But you haven't told me why you're here yet."  
  
"I finished the mission early, because I couldn't stand being away from you"  
  
Relena's smile widened more, and Heero smiled back.  
  
He gently grasped fistfuls of her hair, and pulled her head up to his, and he kissed her for a long time. They fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
Heero woke up every so often to check on her, and he was beginning to get worried. Every once and a while he would hear her groan about Shia being the devil's incarnate. He would have to ask about that in the morning.  
  
A.N...So how was the first chapter? Kind of eventful but then again not? I'm evil to make Relena brake her ankle aren't I? And Shia....I have an obsession to kill cats (possibly because I own three at home? Nay?) ReViEw NOW! Or I shall sick millions of cats on you! Randomness is fun! 


	2. Unexpected Surprise

Crazychickie4life: Ok guys, sorry it took me so long to update....I had a lot to do this week, so I say sowwy a million times! ^ ^. Anyway, this chapter is interesting, I wrote it at different times of the week, little bits here and there, and so there were times when I felt in the mood to write with big words and long sentences, but then on other days I would write short sentences that seem immature or lame. So I apologise for that, just think of my story as a quilt. Different patches and designs here and there make it unique. * laughs hysterically at self *. Well have fun indulging yourself in this chapter! P.S, and if anything doesn't make sense, I blame it on my cold!  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Surprise  
  
Relena woke up to the infuriatingly over brightness of her master bedroom. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and glared at the alarm clock on the nearby side table. It read exactly 7:25. She couldn't believe she was up that early! Wait a minute that was a complete lie. She had set her system clock to wake up earlier then normal, due to the fact that she had some long awaited surfing to make up for.  
  
It had been 3 weeks ago since she had broken her ankle. The doctor had proclaimed it fully healed and ready to use, just the other day. She had been excited beyond belief. Surfing was a second life for her; a life where she was free on a board, in the great waves in which belonged to mother nature herself. To ride the wave you had to 'be the wave' and that's what she was.  
  
The whole time she had been forcedly cooped up at home, thanks to her so called beloved fiancée, she had tormented her psyche with non-existent things to occupy her time. She had even made up a few invisible friends, possibly because she felt the desperate need to talk to someone she considered something close to a friend. No one had called her for at least a record month now, and because her ego was very large herself, she felt no requirement to stoop as low to call one of her friends first when they could just as easily call her. She had resented not calling any of them, but she truly felt that if she were as important as they always told her, then they would have the heart to call her first, and not vice versa.  
  
Heero hadn't been much help either. He was busy slaving away in his office working on preventor paper work, which required much of his attention. His speciality, security, was another thing he spent too much of his life on. Now, Relena could have lived with not conversing with him for 24 hours straight, and been fine talking to her new found imaginary friends, but the thing that bothered her the most, was that he would not allow her to go anywhere.  
  
Every time she had attempted to secretly escape their home to just go and lie on the beach, he would stop her and pick her up, then plunk her down on a coach. He would not let her do anything on her own either. If she wanted to get up and get breakfast, he insisted on getting it for her. She had felt chained to beds and coaches for the duration of the three weeks, and wasn't sure if she would survive any longer.  
  
But although he had given her a speech the other night on the fact that she should not strain her ankle by just going out and doing strenuous activities right away, she wasn't about to follow his orders. She had been held captive in her own home for far to long, and if she was going to break her ankle again, then screw the bone, bones were meant for breaking. There was no way in heaven or hell that she was going to wait any longer to do the one thing she had missed out on in so long. Especially when the weather was as beautiful as it was at the moment.  
  
She quietly, as to not disturb Heero, slipped her legs over the edge of the bed and walked to her bathroom. When there, she brushed her teeth and hair, and pulled it up into a messy bun. She then crept to her walk in closet, and zoomed through her clothes. Finally deciding on a red bikini with black Capri style swim shorts.  
  
She peeked into the bedroom once again, to see if Heero had stirred, but someone out there was having a good day, because everything was going according to plan.  
  
Careful not to chance her luck, she tiptoed out the room, and immediately stalled when she heard Heero give a grunt and then roll over in bed. She looked over her shoulder, prepared to run if necessary, but relieved to find that it was merely a false alarm. He was sleeping as sound as a baby and hugging a pillow to him, possible because he believed it to be her.  
  
She would never quite get over how adorable he was when he slept. Especially on this particular day with the white satin sheets piling down by his waste, exposing his perfect muscular chest.  
  
She blew him a kiss, although unknown to him, she had a temptation to do so anyway. She then ran down the stairs, two steps at a time. Although her ankle was protesting slightly with an uncomfortable throbbing, she was in no way, going to allow a measly injury spoil her day.  
  
Suddenly she was starving, her stomach growled fiercely and she looked down at it, as if expecting the inferior sound to cease. She frowned; another thorn in her plan. But she also knew that if she did not eat something soon, not only would her stomach complain for every minute she was out surfing, but it was bad for health reasons to do an athletic sport like surfing, without eating something first. She had done it once when she was still living in Hawaii, and had attempted the sport without getting any carbohydrates in, and so she had gone through a pipe, as was usual, but then her head began to feel lightweight and dizzy and she fell off her board. She was lucky that nothing had happened to her physically.  
  
She shuffled into her kitchen and flipped through her cupboards. She finally found a thing of stale strawberry pop tarts, and although she looked at them with disgust, she didn't feel like sitting for ten minutes and eating a bowl of cereal. That would be pure playing at her chances, Heero would most likely by then come down and find her, and then make up some excuse to keep her inside. There was no way she was going to take that chance. So she took out a shiny plastic covered pop tart package and took it with her.  
  
She then made her way to the front door where the key rack was, and plucked a set of keys off. The keys to her gulf cart to be precise. She had invested in one when they moved out, because not ten minutes away was a beach, residents only. There was even a single road dedicated to the small compact machines just for this sort of thing.  
  
She was glad that the beach was residential only, because it meant that the beach was less crowded at times, and everyone knew each other, so it was a friendly place to go.  
  
She hopped into her go cart, after making sure that everything was just as she had left it. Her surfboard, medical kit, towel and sunglasses were all still there. She then took off with a big smile on her face.  
  
Heero wasn't going to get her, and if he attempted to haul her back, she would stay in the water. She hadn't left him a note either, because she knew that he would put two and two together and realise where she was.  
  
Relena, when she made it to the beach, hopped out of the cart, took out her board and tied the ankle bracelet to her ankle. She then checked to see if the beach was clear, and to her luck it was. Then again, it was still early in the morning and on a Saturday for that matter.  
  
She ran to the clear blue waters and dove in. The water was perfect. Conditions were warm, sunny, and excellent waves.  
  
She then began paddling out to the waves and after spotting a keeper, she turned around and began paddling harder. She then rode the wave perfectly. But it was nothing compared to what she was capable of.  
  
She needed to practice on the big time waves so that she could do well for the worlds which was coming up in 6 months.  
  
She continued surfing for the next several hours, but as it was heading towards noon, the annoying children of the area and their prissy parents began to show up. Relena took this as a sight to leave. So she got out of the water and shook out the water in her hair.  
  
Then she put her board in her go-cart, and dried herself off with her towel She only had one cut and two bruises from surfing today. So she pulled out a bandage and stuck it on her knee (where the cut was).  
  
She was just about to get into the cart and go home, when she heard her name being called. She recognised the voice, but decided to ignore it. She realised that if she were to turn around, then the world would turn upside down again. Everything that she thought was over would be back to haunt her.  
  
"Relena" The voice said again, this time louder and clearer. Relena attempted to rush to the cart. She finally managed to get herself seated and she attempted to put the keys in the ignition with trembling hands.  
  
But now her luck was wavering. The man grabbed hold of her arm before she could even make a move to start the vehicle.  
  
"Hello Relena, I haven't seen you in a long time" Josh stated smartly.  
  
"J...J...Josh?" Relena stuttered. Her face was white as a sheet and she was visibly shaken.  
  
"Why, you remember my name!"  
  
"What are you doing here. How did you get out of jail?" She nervously cast a glance around her for people to help her if Josh tried anything. Fortunately there were some people around, but they weren't paying attention to her.  
  
"Ah sweet prison. Wouldn't you like to know how I got out? Well I'm worry to tell you, but I am out legally and there's nothing you can do about it. Oh and you may want to watch your back" Josh winked at her, and then turned around and left.  
  
Relena wasted no time to drive off towards her house quickly. She debated whether to tell Heero about the encounter or not.  
  
On the one hand, if she told then Heero would be warned and could protect her, and then again if she did tell then he might insist on moving her out of the house they were living in and hide her somewhere while he went after Josh. That had happened before, and she hadn't liked the outcome of that event.  
  
She would have to risk telling Heero, because she didn't want anything to happen to her. But she would not allow them to move out of their home because of one obstacle that got in their way.  
  
As soon as she arrived home, she called his name, as she dashed through the house like a mad woman. When she turned the corner to his office, she collided head on with his firm chest.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero heard Relena's panic cries of help as her soft feet pattered around through their house in search of him. He had just closed a window on his computer and rushed out, only to have her run straight into his chest.  
  
He was worried that something was wrong with her, because she had tears running down her cheeks, and she sounded very spooked.  
  
"What's wrong Rel?" he asked concerned, while holding her shoulders and looking down at her face.  
  
"Josh.....is back......he's here.....free from jail....he...I think....he wants to kill me....he said to watch my back!" She had sniffed out between sobs.  
  
She then, as if searching for comfort, grasped fistfuls of his shirt and buried her face into his chest. He reminded her very much of a child at that moment.  
  
He was very alarmed at the fact that Josh was in the same area as them. As far as he knew, Josh was in jail and facing the death penalty. Why was he suddenly set free, and better yet, why had he not been informed of this?  
  
Heero grew angry with the thought of his love's fear set lose again. He would not allow it this time, and he was going to be better prepared if anything she said was true. He would protect her with his very life. Although she no longer held any political responsibilities, Josh and Kayla had wanted her dead, and when their mission failed, they swore they would get her back.  
  
Heero stroked Relena's hair lovingly.  
  
"Relena, are you sure it was Josh?"  
  
"Yes!" Relena cried out when she glared at him, as if he were suspicious of her level of sanity.  
  
"Alright. Then I'm going to have to protect you at all costs. I don't want you to be left along at any point in time, and you aren't going out in the open where you could make a good target. This time I'm not letting anything happen to you. As for now, I have to tell HQ, and figure out an arrangement for you."  
  
Relena looked at him stubbornly. She by now, had registered the fact that surfing was one of the things on the list of 'not allowed's'. But she could throw a fit and scream at him all she wanted, her life was more important then one hour of surfing.  
  
"Heero, if you take away my surfing privileges, after I have been forced to lye in bed for 3 weeks and only had my first run today, then you can forget about sleeping in the same room as me!" She crossed her arms and stared up at him defiantly.  
  
This woman was too feisty for words. She was also too smart for her own good, and if she decided to throw him out of their bedroom, he wasn't sure how long he was going to last physically and mentally.  
  
But he would except a mission, she had challenged him and he had nothing else to do but comply. Unless.... she was only playing around with the idea. Although he felt it to be false hope to ask, he had to try it anyway just for the sake of it.  
  
"You wouldn't dare?" He asked  
  
"Oh but I would. I don't care if you have to murder Josh; I am NOT going to stop surfing because that prick is back in our lives! I have to train! And there is no way I'm missing out on world's this year!"  
  
Relena had obviously taken to the spunk she had received when living in Hawaii, because she was in his face for once.  
  
"Relena, I will sleep on the couch, although you already know that it's going to be a challenge, but you in turn, cannot surf."  
  
"Fine, but the first one to give in to temptation wins. If you lose I get to surf again, no if, no's or buts. But if I lose, then I won't surf, until Josh is gone. Deal?"  
  
Heero stared at her outstretched hand. He really needed to win this; her safety was on the line. But going without sex for who knew how long was going to be painful. Not to mention the fact that there couch was all right to sit on, but to sleep? Although they had guestrooms, he doubted Relena would allow him to sleep in any of them. So he would have to survive as long as he could, because there was no way he was going to allow Relena to win.  
  
As for Relena's protection, he would make a few phone calls. He knew of a group of people that were semi reliable, but would be good for Relena's sake, just so that she was protected at all times.  
  
Heero shook hands with Relena, but before their hands could part, he gripped harder on it and pulled her to him. He then, with expertise, wrapped his other arm around her waist to hold her in place, and planted his lips onto hers. He then kissed her slowly and tormentedly, their tongues battling in a war. When their moment, or rather his moment was over, they broke apart breathlessly and stared up into each other's eyes.  
  
Relena tilted her head to the side questioningly.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Heero simply stated his explanation in a short sentence  
  
"You won't win my love, this is goodbye until it's over."  
  
He then walked away, satisfied with the kiss's affect, and began calling people.  
  
A.N. So how was that? It was eventful. I brought Josh back! But where's Kayla? tee hee, I guess ya'll will have to read some more to find out now won't you? I'm sooo evil * maybe I've eaten to many chocolate covered almonds huh? * Heero got couched! Hahaha sucks to be him! Anyway Review! 


	3. Preparation's

Crazychikie4life: 'ello 'ello, I have great news for ya'll, Duo has been freed. Thank ya'll for your reviews! Okie, won't spend to much time talking to you guys this time. Enjoy the chappie!  
  
Chapter 3: Preparations  
  
Relena was angry, he had accepted the challenge with too much certainty for her liking. He had, to her knowledge, never failed a mission, and if he were to consider this challenge a mission, then she was in big trouble. She needed big help, and the only way she was going to do that was if she could somehow manage to get out of the house.  
  
'think Relena' she kept repeating to herself. She needed a way out...but how?  
  
If she could get someone to go shop with her, preferably a female, then she would be 'safe' in Heero's eyes. But who could she ask to go shop with her? She hadn't become very close in her neighbourhood with people, because she had been busy all the time with surfing.  
  
Then the idea hit her, why not go with her new agent Mauricia? She always claimed that the two should have bondage time together, and frankly the two got along quite well. Mauricia was young, hip and a very good businesswoman. She was the one who was scheduling all of Relena's competitions.  
  
Relena ran to the nearest phone and quickly called her office, discouraged to find she was not there, she attempted to call her cell. On the third ring, Mauricia picked up. The two agreed on a shopping spree and dinner date for that evening.  
  
Relena was so excited that she could get out of the house, she did a back flip. (A.N, a strange thing to do when you're over excited, but I do crazy stunts like that all the time.)  
  
Mauricia had told her that she'd pick her up at 5:00 sharp. Looking at her cat clock with eyes that rolled back and forth, and a tail that swung, she saw that it was 4:30. Rushing up to her bedroom, she pulled through her drawers until she found what she was going to wear. She then ran into the bathroom, took a shower and dried her hair straight, sprayed some honey and vanilla perfume and ran out, only with her towel on to her bed, where she had placed her clothing.  
  
Relena, having been so hurried, hadn't even noticed Heero standing by the bed as she bumped into him.  
  
"Relena, what's the hurry?" He asked seductively, she shivered inside.  
  
"I'm going out with Mauricia. Why do you ask?" she tried to ignore the fact that he was standing right behind her now, his warm breath on her bare shoulders.  
  
"Because, I want to make sure that your safe at all costs" He began trailing small kisses down her neck and collarbone.  
  
Relena was beginning to want him, obviously his desired effect, because he wanted her to give up early in the game. She was insulted that he felt her to be that weak. He was already playing dirty, and they had barely begun.  
  
Containing her anger and lust, she walked off before he had any ideas of taking her towel off.  
  
She picked up her clothes and headed for her walk in closet where she would change. She didn't even glance behind her. She stepped inside her closet and shut the door. She then dressed and came out, to her surprise, Heero was still in the room, only this time sitting on her bed.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero was hungry for her. Usually he could have her whenever he wanted and do with her whatever he pleased. But ever since this war started, merely an hour or so ago, he already felt like his most prized possession had been stolen from him. 'Damn that woman' he thought to himself. How could she control him in such a way? He had to end this thing fast, because being away from her was unbearable.  
  
That's why he had so suddenly popped up into her room, trying to entice her with passion. But obviously the stubborn woman was not about to give in. Her fire intrigued him, but he was also nervous. He had never lost at anything, but she might be the end of his record.  
  
He was surprised when she had walked away from him and changed in her walk in closet. He couldn't quite understand why it bothered him so much, but he needed to sober up if he was planning on winning this thing.  
  
So he waited on their bed, technically hers at the moment since he had been 'coached'. But hopefully that would all change soon.  
  
Relena finally walked back into the bedroom 5 minutes later, wearing a blue jean pleated mini skirt, and a black tank top. A black belt with many holes in it hung loosely across the skirt ( I don't know how to explain it, just the belts with the metal holes in them ^^) and black high heeled open toed shoes that tied up past the ankle with strings. She looked too good to be just going out with Mauricia.  
  
He cast her a suspicious look. All she did was nudge it off though. She then proceeded to go back into the bathroom, and took out her curling iron. She then curled a few strands on top of her straight hair, giving her a very pretty look. She then popped on large black hoop earrings and a black choker necklace with a silver cross. After that, she piled a whole ton of black wrist elastics onto her wrist, and then began with her makeup.  
  
He watched as she applied her silver eye shadow, eyeliner and then mascara. She then put on a soft shade of pink, lipstick and curled her eyelashes with an eyelash curler.  
  
She was going a little too far dressing up for his liking. He was very protective of what was his, and Relena was definitely his.  
  
"Relena, where are you really going?" He asked as he pulled her towards him. He held her hips firmly against him, and put soft kisses on the crook of her neck.  
  
"What do you mean where am I going?" Relena asked innocently.  
  
"I mean, why are you dressing up so good for?" Heero said possessively as he turned her around and hugged her towards him further.  
  
"No reason Heero, don't have a cow just because I have dressed up a little bit." A car horn could be heard from outside, and Relena quickly grabbed her purse from the bathroom counter, and rushed off down the stairs.  
  
Heero now worried over what she was up to. She didn't seem mad that he had taken his role as jealous partner. Maybe she was setting him up. There was no way he was going to fall through the cracks that easily, he would win.  
  
"Have fun then Relena"  
  
Relena looked shocked. He gave a smug smile in return. He had realised her little plan, and caught himself before he fell into the trap.  
  
She stuck out her tongue and then stormed off outside to the awaiting vehicle.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Damn him! She had believed her plan would work, but she was wrong. Oh well, there was always still her other plan. She smirked evilly.  
  
As Mauricia drove them towards one of Relena's favourite malls, Relena explained her situation to her. Mauricia began giving her several ideas, and Relena contemplated them further.  
  
When they rolled into the mall parking lot, they dashed inside, eager to get as many shopping bags in their hand before they went out to dinner.  
  
They went to different stores all over, buying mass amounts of shoes, skirts, shirts, pants, makeup, jewellery, and Relena's personal favourite lingerie.  
  
Heero was sure to go googol eyed when he saw her wearing her lingerie. Too bad he wasn't going to get any of her until he lost. She smirked. But although it was going to be fun teasing Heero, she was already beginning to feel his loss. She needed him just as much as he needed her, and it was going to be hell trying not to give herself to him.  
  
"Relena, you're going to have a blast with this aren't you?" Mauricia asked as they ate their linguini.  
  
"Of course." She replied, while stabbing her fork into a noodle.  
  
"But you better not let him win, because you absolutely HAVE to take part in world's. You're an amazing surfer, and I'm not going to allow your talent to go to waste."  
  
Relena merely nodded. Just as they were ordering desert however, a waiter brought over a bottle of whine.  
  
"Compliments of the young gentlemen over there" The waiter said, pointing to a table with a pair of men.  
  
"thank you" Mauricia said, eyeing the two.  
  
As soon as the waiter left, Mauricia poured herself a glass and tasted it.  
  
"Mmmm not bad"  
  
"What's not bad? The whine or the men?"  
  
"Both" Mauricia smiled  
  
It was true, the men were quite handsome. One had short black hair, was slim, grey eyes, and wore a tux. His friend wore a tux also, had longish blonde hair tied in the back in a rat tail ponytail, had a goatee and green eyes.  
  
They obviously noticed them staring, because they got up from their seats and joined them at their table. The black haired man, the one Relena found more attractive, pulled up a seat beside her, while the other sat beside Mauricia.  
  
"Hello lady's, how are you this fine evening?"  
  
"Very good thank you." Mauricia put in  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Relena said  
  
"Certainly" Black hair said.  
  
"Do you take it upon yourself to commonly buy women bottles of wine and then expect them to snuggle up to you with the simple gesture?"  
  
The two men looked amused. The blonde took his turn in answering "Of course not, only beautiful ones."  
  
Mauricia and Relena giggled. Although Relena felt she was going behind Heero's back and felt bad about it, she realised that all was fair in love and war, and this was war. She was angry with his decision, and they were temporarily split apart.  
  
"So may we ask what your names are?" black hair asked  
  
"Only if you tell us first." Mauricia played along  
  
"Alright, I'm Christopher Limberg, and this is my friend Clayton Mercell." Said black hair. Well now actually Christopher.  
  
"Wait a minute. Limberg. As in Limbirg's THE surf sponsoring agency?" Relena question excitedly  
  
"Why yes, you caught me. Are you a surfer?"  
  
"Hell yeah, I was supposed to be in world's last year, but I got ill. I'm getting into world's again this year, only problem is the disagreement my fiancée and I have at the moment."  
  
At the word fiancée, Christopher flinched slightly, but she ignored it. She had slightly done it on purpose, just so that he would back off and realise that she wasn't looking for anyone at the moment. Sure he was handsome, but he didn't even come close to Heero. He was handsome, strong, had the greatest pair of six packs she would ever see. Loved her, cared about her safety, had an amazing set of Persian eyes and his hair was messy but perfect.  
  
Although he had ignored it, women constantly paid him attention and were drooling over him. Relena could not deny that at times she still felt a large amount of jealousy. But he had claim on her, and she on him. Soon they would be married, but that was still months away.  
  
Suddenly she felt the need to be in his arms.  
  
"So what are your names?" Clayton asked  
  
"I'm Relena, and this is my friend and agent Mauricia."  
  
"What beautiful names. So where are you ladies heading after this?"  
  
The four of them talked for at least an hour more. After exchanging phone numbers, they departed. The two men had attempted to take them out dancing, but Relena declined, Mauricia tried to convince her, but understood the sacred bonds between Relena and Heero. Relena would use these men to make him jealous, but she would have to take it in steps, not rushing into it. She wanted Heero to be jealous; not to leave her before they even got married.  
  
When Relena got inside, Heero was already asleep on the coach. She double checked her watch and saw that it was only 10:30. Sighing, she continued her way up the stairs and into her bedroom with her load of bags. Once she was inside the room, she closed the door and began putting all her purchases away, smiling. She then put on her pyjamas and walked out to her linen closet, and took out a blanket and pillow. She then proceeded down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
He looked so peaceful and innocent when he slept. His bare, muscle toned chest rising and falling as he slept. She allowed herself a few minutes more to admire him, and then covered him with the blanket. Alt warm during the day, it was cold at night with the air conditioning on. She tucked the pillow under his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She was surprised he didn't move at all, he was usually a very light sleeper and woke up to the slightest noise. Ignoring it, she headed back up to her own bed and lay down. Looking longingly at the empty spot beside her, she yawned and rolled over. God how she missed him already. With that, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
A.N, I hope you guys enjoyed that. I'm working my way up to the good stuff. Anyway, if you guys have any ideas that I should torture Relena and Heero with, then let me know! And don't worry, there will be explanations for Josh and Kayla soon. Review and Review! Or I shall send Shia the cat after all of you! 


	4. Devious Plots

Crazychickie4life: Hey all! Okay guess what....I'm so angry right now I don't have words to explain -____-....My laptop....which has EVERYTHING! On it....has died......it's hard drive is busted......I lost everything ;___; Oh well thank kami I have another computer in this house to work on....but any who if I'm slow going at the moment, and my chapters don't go in at a regular pace, it's because I have to get permission from my *cough* absolutely awesome brother *cough* to go onto his computer and type my story out for you guys..... Well I hope ya's enjoy this chappie.....  
  
Chapter 4: Devious Plots  
  
Relena woke up to a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. One that she had felt before. It was as if someone was watching her, actually not only one person, she could feel several pairs of eyes on her. The thoughts that immediately struck her mind, was that the people watching her were there to hurt her. She remembered Josh and his sudden shocking appearance back into her life.  
  
She knew that whoever the people were, they would probably not be pleased if she were to struggle with them, that would just give them cause to hurt her. So she lay as perfectly still as possible, and kept her breathing slow and quiet, the exact opposite of the effect her heart was having on her. Her heart was beating at an irregular pace, and she had to fight to keep from sweating and panting. Straining her ears, she attempted to listen to any sound coming from the room, maybe the people were someone that she knew.  
  
She began weighing her options in her head. If the people here were to kidnap *or adultnap* her, then she'd have to find a way to escape. When they lifted her out of bed, because she was *asleep*, then that would give her an advantage. When outdoors, she could cry for help from her neighbors. Hopefully they would respond.  
  
Her second option was to call for help from Heero. But she knew that nothing got by him, so he was most likely captured by *them*, whomever 'them' was.  
  
But just as she was thinking of another plan, one that would not put her life into mortal danger, she heard a familiar stifled giggle, that she would be able to recognize from anywhere.  
  
Jumping out of her bed, she leapt up and into her best friends arms. "Hilde!" Relena cried. Looking around the room, she noticed that not only was Hilde there, but so were Catherine, Dorothy and Sally.  
  
"What are you guys all doing here?" Relena asked  
  
"Well, aren't you glad to see us?" questioned Hilde.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything, but I haven't exchanged friendly greetings from any of you girls in a long time. To be exact, 2 months, 1 week and 3 days."  
  
"My, were you that bored Rel that you had to count the days on the calender?" asked Catherine.  
  
Relena huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, if Heero was your fiancé and you were withheld from doing anything that you enjoyed then maybe you would to. Also, I broke my ankle, so there wasn't much I could do with Heero mothering me."  
  
The girls all giggled. "Wow, we really missed a lot. Please, do tell us your story. And explain why Heero was sleeping on the coach this morning instead of in your bed." Dorothy said slyly.  
  
So, Relena spent all of an hour telling them the events they had missed.  
  
"OOOH, girl are you going to let a stubborn man like him take your dreams away from you? Josh isn't going to get you with him here, all he has to do is keep an eye on you once and a while. Besides you're a big girl, Josh isn't anything you can't handle...with this that is." Hilde said, while handing Relena a nice .45 Gun, along with a case of pepper spray.  
  
Relena smiled at Hilde, and put the gun in a drawer beside her bed. "Thanks Hilde, I appreciate it, but I hope I never have to use that gun. After all, I did represent peace, and although I'm no longer supporting politically wise, I still believe in it.  
  
"Now girls, answer me this. Why are you all in the same room at the same time? And why have I not had any contact with any of you these past couple of months?"  
  
"Well, we've all been busy as bees" Catherine said  
  
"I'm sorry Rel, but I was sent on an assassination mission in Hokkaido, Japan. A bunch of mobsters thought that they could pull a fast one on the new ambassador." Hilde sighed heavily "I was after the ring leader forever, the bloody man would NOT die!" Hilde looked amused. "But he got his just deserts." Hilde winked.  
  
"And I had some family issues to clear up." Dorothy said "Sorry, it took a while because my aunt was recovering from a traumatic disease."  
  
"And I was called in to replace a pregnant acrobat on sick leave. It was short notice, so I didn't call you, and I was so busy....it was the cirq de sole. That's one of my all time favorite circus's" said Catherine smiling.  
  
"I had to leave on an emergency flight to Nigeria. They had a civil war in Africa, and all available sergeants had to go. I can tell you this though, I wish I had never gone. To think that a country that is supposed to be united went at war with each other....it's sad. I had many operations to put people through...there were so many deaths." Sally almost whispered the last part.  
  
Relena could tell, that out of all of her 4 friends, Sally was the only one with a different air around her. One of a saddened woman. Relena knew that all of them had been in the war in some part or another, but they had been young and naive then. Most of them had not been in the actual path of war, just innocent bi-standers. The ones they did know that participated were the operators of the Gundams: Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Heero. They would be forever scarred by the wounds of battle. Sally on the other hand, had just experienced it full force, and for that Relena gave her a great deal of sympathy.  
  
Looking at her friend, she noticed how pale and thin she had got, pulling her over to the side, she gave her a questioning look.  
  
"Sally, was the war in Africa that bad? You don't look that good."  
  
Sally broke out in tears and headed for Relena's adjoining bathroom, slamming the door harshly.  
  
Relena looked stunned. "Did I say something wrong!?" Relena panicked. She didn't enjoy the feeling that she might have hurt her friends feelings somehow. She would never forgive herself if Sally was really mad.  
  
"Oh don't worry ." Said Hilde. "This has got nothing to do with the war in Africa. I'm sure it has impacted her life in a major way, but this has nothing to do with that."  
  
"She's had some 'Wufei' troubles lately" put in Dorothy. "Are you talking about that son of a bitch again?" Sally asked while wiping the tears from her eyes with a Kleenex as she emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Possibly" Said Catherine.  
  
"Would someone care to explain?" Asked Relena  
  
"Well, I told you how I went to Africa for the war. They gave me no set date when I would return home. I kept in touch with Wufei every day." At this Relena *crossed her arms and glared at Sally* because she would keep track of her boyfriend but not her, one of Sally's best friends. Sally merely gave her an apologetic look and then continued on. "Then earlier this week, they gave me leave, seeing as the war has basically ceased, and they no longer have a need for me at the moment because we've switched rotations for a break. I wanted to surprise Wufei....*sniff*...so I went home that night...and...*sniff*...found him in bed....WITH ANOTHER WOMAN!" She wailed. Sally, the strong woman the girls had come to use as a crutch for moral support, now was breaking apart in front of them over Wufei. "I thought he loved me!" Sally cried out as she flung herself onto the bed and cried into Relena's pillow.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him Sally, if the asshole can't see how much of a beautiful, intelligent woman you are, then he's a blind jerk and screw him" Said Hilde.  
  
"I don't know how I'm going to survive here with him under the same roof!" Sally said as she lifted her head out of Relena's pillow.  
  
Relena wasn't sure if she had heard right....they were all going to stay here? Her mood instantly brightened up..  
  
"You guys are all staying here?" She asked  
  
"Duh!" Hilde said happily. "Oh yeah! We forgot to tell you didn't we? We're all staying here with you, including the guys, until the wedding in two weeks! We're going to keep you company, and help you enjoy the last couple of weeks before your single life is over." Said Hilde *wink wink nudge nudge*  
  
Relena smiled "So have you guys found your rooms yet?"  
  
"Hell yeah girl friend...I made sure I had a view of the beach...and the hot guys!" Hilde said playfully  
  
"You know what?" Catherine asked "Rel and Sally are in a tight bind at the moment with their guys, so maybe we should all be good friends to them, and help them out...."  
  
"How so?" asked Dorothy with a raised eyebrow and a strange glimmer in her eyes.  
  
"Well, how about a little teasing here, a little set up there.....add in a little jealousy and we have a perfect recipe!" Catherine replied devilishly .  
  
"Girl, when did you get to be so tricky?" Hilde asked "But I do like the way you think......I can see it now. You two will have those guys in the back of your pockets in no time!"  
  
Sally and Relena looked at each other with confused wonder. Both toyed with the idea in their minds, and both were needed to get back at the men that they loved..  
  
"So explain a little bit more on your plans" said Sally.  
  
After what seemed like an hour later, the girls had finally decided on some wicked plans, and were all set to go swimming. Their first mission: Make the guys jealous. They had all changed into their bathing suits, and of course the girls had invaded Sally and Relena's clothes to find the skimpiest bathing suits they owned, and were almost all set to go.  
  
They grabbed their last minute things like suntan lotion, sunglasses and towels, and slipped on their flip flops. They then all marched down the stairs and past the staring guys. On the way out the door, Relena gave a toss of her golden locks, making sure Heero caught the glimmer of it, while Sally walked by with her sunglasses on her face, and pretending she owned the place, and had no clue who Wufei was. By the way, Relena and Heero have a living room right by the door, and the guys were all sitting there watching t.v or something....^ ^ just thought ya'll should know that.  
  
Wufei's POV  
  
Wufei looked at Sally. She was too gorgeous for words, and she had a saucy air coming off of her, as if she were trying to seduce him without her even knowing it. He was very mad at himself for that night when Sally had found him in bed with another woman. He loved Sally, and would never do anything to hurt her...but she wouldn't even listen to his explanation. Although he had to admit, it wasn't her fault that she was pissed. She had every right to be angry with him. He had done everything she thought he had with a woman that he would probably never find out her name. It was his fault for getting drunk that night and taking home that girl. If he hadn't been so damn lonely then maybe none of this would happen.  
  
And now he would regret the day he messed with Sally Poe. He could already see it. As many times a day as he called her unworthy, stupid, airheaded, ugly.......he knew none of those were true. She was the complete opposite of everything he told her she was. She was beautiful, smart, and worthy beyond words. In fact, if anyone was unworthy it was him. Sally went through so much in a day, she put up with everyone all the time, whether it be peoples problems morally, to peoples physical injuries, she was always there.  
  
Because of his misdeeds, he could see that she was going to try everything in the book to get back at him...Sally was the perfect example for revenge, aside from Hilde of course. But he was willing to put up with everything that came his way, because he was truly sorry for what he had done...although he had said it a million times, she still didn't except, which was perfectly understandable. He wouldn't know what he'd have done if he caught his girlfriend in their bed with another man.......the thought made him sick to his stomach.  
  
He wanted Sally back, and to do so he had to get help. That was one of the many reasons why he had excepted to come stay the two full weeks with Relena and Heero.  
  
He had to get Sally back, and he needed all the help he could get....  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero stared at Relena. She was wearing a black tie up bikini top with matching tie up bottoms. The bathing suit hid nothing from wondering male eyes. It showed more cleavage then he liked to admit.....he was over protective of her, and showed off all of her curves. Relena was playing dirty already, and he didn't know how much he could take until he gave into her antics. He imagined kissing her exposed skin all over, and making love to her all day....*bad Heero!* He screamed in his mind. He could not...no WOULD NOT think those thoughts about his fiancé until he won God Dammit!  
  
He had brought all his and Relena's good friends to their home for one specific purpose, although it would be unknown to Relena for a long time. He had asked them all to come right after hearing of Relena's encounter with Josh. He feared for her safety, as many would for a loved one, and did not feel like tearing her from her home when she could be protected just as easily right where they were. Besides, last time he had put her somewhere supposedly safe, she had been tracked down and kidnaped. He would not allow that to happen again. So instead, using the wedding as an excuse, he had all their friends, all trained somehow military-wise, come stay with them.  
  
He knew that if Relena found out their purpose, that she'd most likely go ballistic and kill him, but he loved her so much he would take the chance.  
  
Also, after some research he found out why the two had been set free, and he had called HQ immediately after, asking for an explanation as to why he had not been informed. Apparently, the two had some friends working in the justice system, and had managed to get an impossible bail of $1 million dollars each. Heero had questioned if that was even allowed, because they had committed attempted murder, rape and breaking and entering of their house. But apparently they had been allowed, and that made Heero angry inside.  
  
He had then talked to the judge who made the ruling, and found that he had been bribed. But HQ had also found out of the whole case, and had given Heero a new assignment as a dedication of how honored they were to have had Relena as a ruler.  
  
Heero had been assigned to assassinate...Josh and Kayla.....  
  
A.N...Well Guys I hope you liked that...yes there will be limes soon...I just had to explain a little in this chapter. I'll write as soon as I possibly can ^-^...oh and I promise I'll update my story Avalance Madness soon...but there's the whole compy issue.....REVIEW REVIEW ! 


	5. Jealousy Returns the green eyed monster

Crazychickie4life: Thank you all who reviewed. I know I haven't said thanks in a long time, and that's because I've been preoccupied. Sowwy a million times! But THANK YOU ALL! teehee, anyway, I thank those of you who have corrected my wrong words for the wrong situation...I suck at editing and I just write it all and then briefly go over my work, so I hope you guys won't hold it against me! But just for the fact that I am a poor editor ^__^; I have written more then usual!  
  
There has also been some confusions as to who the pairings are in the story. So I'll jog your memories teehee.  
  
Heero + Relena  
  
Duo + Hilde  
  
Quatre + Dorothy  
  
Trowa + Catherine (In this fic they are not related...because that would kind of be gross)  
  
Wufei + Sally (if they ever get over their issues) ^-^  
  
Notes: I will be focusing more on Relena and Heero and Sally and Wufei more then any other couple in the story, but I will be writing chapters about each couple, but that will come later, so don't worry!  
  
Josh and Kayla have not been a main part of the story quite yet, but don't worry there will be appearances later  
  
And this chapter does contain a lime/ lemon (not quite sure this one falls under...although I do believe it is a lime, but just to be on the safe side........hopefully one of you can tell me what it is later so I know ^__^ ) You'll be able to tell where it is located, so if you are offended, or you don't know what a lime or lemon is, then heed my warning and DO NOT READ IT! I do not want to get into trouble so skip it if you hate it! Thank you!  
  
WARNING: LIME/LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, DO NOT READ IT IF YOU ARE OFFENDED OR DO NOT KNOW WHAT A LIME OR LEMON IS!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Jealousy Returns (the green eyed monster)  
  
The girls headed down to the beach with with the guys following in tow. Of course, the guys followed the girls, the thought of seeing them in their bathing suits wet appealed to them. What could they say, they were males after all.  
  
Heero followed casually behind, any male along the way that checked out his Relena, he would give them a death glare that sent the message to them to back off. No one was going to take her away from him, touch her or even look at her as long as he was alive. Relena was HIS and no one else's. Of course he could not deny the fact that he had become rather obsessed with her since they had become engaged, and he was very possessive over her. Even when Duo had given her a friendly kiss on the cheek at one point after Hilde and He had come for a visit, Heero distinctly remembered almost killing him.  
  
Heero sighed as he watched her from behind, the way she sensually swung her hips, begging for his attention. Or maybe had gone without her for too long, that he had began day dreaming, believing that she was attempting to seduce him. But when she turned around and gave him a naughty smile, and then continued walking with the girls, giggling about something, he knew that something was up and his conniving fiancé was challenging him in some way. Brushing off the feeling, he forced himself to stay on track, to think about his goal. Relena would be sorry for ever challenging him. He was the master at finishing everything he started, and then some. He would win this thing, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
Wufei's POV  
  
Wufei stared at Sally's backside, enjoying the undeserved view. He sighed heavily, he was truly sorry for what he had done to Sally, and he continually bashed himself for the pain he caused her. He should probably not even be near her at the moment because he was not worthy of her. Sally was perfect in every aspect that he was not, and he was certain that he would never be able to slip up to the position it would take to be worthy of her. Suddenly feeling very depressed, he turned around and walked back to the house. He did not deserve to be in her presence, he was only here in the first place to help Heero. He would spend the rest of the next two weeks here, and then he would be off again, hopefully Sally would be able to survive his presence for a little while longer. The awkward silence that had passed on the flight to their friends home had been unbearable.  
  
Although he had contemplated it earlier, he now knew that any hopes of getting her back were probably down the drain, so he would quit on his false hopes before he caused any more damage. Of course, the rest of the guys barely noticed he had gone, they were too busy looking at their partners to care about him right now, which was understandable.  
  
He sulked towards the soon to be Yuy's mansion, and flopped down on their front porch, and for once he let all his anger and frustration that he had been holding, out. He let the tears fall of his stupidity, and the very unintelligent choices he had made while the woman he loved was in Africa. He cried all his pain away.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena felt Heero's heated gaze on her. She also recognized the fact that he was protectively glaring at any male staring at her body 'good' she though to herself. This was exactly how she wanted it to work. She looked over her shoulder at him, and gave him a naughty smile that had several suggestions written all over it, and then continued to giggle with the girls about how easy the male population was. All except for one of course, and that was Sally. She had kept quiet the whole time since they had left the house, although she seemed to have an air of confidence around her.  
  
Relena felt sorry for her friend, and currently sided with her and dearly despised her friend Wufei for the pain he had inflicted on one of her greatest friends. She also disgusted the fact that men were sex obsessed, and if they couldn't have one woman, then they became sex deprived and went after another to let out their tension.  
  
Relena sighed heavily and rubbed her temples slightly, her head had a small everlasting pounding that wouldn't seem to go away. She was also very angry with her lover and wanted to hurt something to let out her frustrations. She needed to surf. In fact she was so desperate, she wouldn't mind stealing a board and paddling off into the middle of nowhere and surf for the rest of her life.  
  
The reason she had not brought her surf board from home was part of the plan created earlier in the morning. Her mission was to find a guy with a surf board, hopefully somewhat experienced, and hot enough to make Heero jealous. She then would suck up to the guy with as much innocence as possible, and somehow get him to share his board with her. She would win two ways then: 1.she would get to surf, 2.she would make Heero steaming with jealousy. She let out a silent giggle at the prospect of seeing his angered face. This was a very fun game to play.  
  
Relena and the girls finally made it to the beach to find it perfect. There were many suntanned and burnt bodies lying all over the warm sand, some teenagers were playing volleyball on the sand, children dug holes and made sand castles. Some of the kids even had buried their relatives neck high in the sand enjoying the fact that they had the power to shovel sand all over their faces while their poor relatives could not move. Toys, towels, music players, books, sun screen, shoes and umbrellas scattered randomly along the beach. All in all it looked to be a great day. There were no clouds in the bright blue sky, and the temperature was boiling.  
  
When they chose a nice, clear spot, the girls immediately, as if it were second nature, unrolled their towels and lay them on the sand gently, making sure no grains of sand touched their precious towels on top. They then reached into their bags and dug out their suntan lotion and began rubbing the soothing lotion into their skin. Although Relena was tanned enough already, she was certain a bit more couldn't hurt, so she put on a mild suntan lotion. The girls, as was planned, rubbed the lotion slowly, seductively, occasionally letting out sighs of pleasure.  
  
Relena rubbed it on her arms, legs and stomach and then frowned and looked at the bottle. This was of course another part of her plan. She couldn't necessarily do her back by herself, and she needed help. The original plan was to get Heero to do it, but when she eyed a group of guys nearby, 5 to be exact, (she found this oddly perfect), all tanned and muscle toned handsome, all out babes, and they began to walk their way, she couldn't resist but smile deviously at their luck.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
When the girls had chosen a spot, some million years later, they laid out their towels, all in unison which amused Heero to no end. He and his fellow males all sat down a few meters behind the girls only to observe them. They had heard Heero's side of the argument before their girlfriends could say a word to them and pull them on Relena's side. They of course agreed with him, for it was the male thing to do, also known as 'male bonding'.  
  
Heero had not been surprised when Wufei left them to return back to the house. The man was suffering from depression, and although it was his own fault, he sympathized with him, as did all the other males. That was possibly why all the girls had decided to team up on them, for they were now putting lotion on themselves slowly, seductively, and giving out small groans and sighs indicating their pleasure of putting the stuff on themselves. Of course Heero knew that suntan lotion couldn't get you turned on like that, it was all an act, but the guys and even himself could not turn away from the show. His member twitched slightly at the site of Relena and her small tormenting circles she was rubbing on her thighs. He wanted to pick her up, take her to a secluded area and pleasure her until she fell asleep. Wiping the dirty thoughts that came to his mind, he focused on staying calm and appearing that Relena's attempts had no effect on him.  
  
But just as he had finally rid himself of all interfering emotions, a new one came into his focus, anger. 5 men were heading the girls way, and he did not like the way that the leader of the group was staring at Relena. HIS Relena. He growled low in his throat as Quatre, Trowa and Duo all had a similar reaction as well.  
  
But the males did not seem to hear their threatening growls, because they kept coming, not paying attention to them at all. What the worst thing was, was that each of them were carrying a surf board, Relena's type of male and now in her ball park. A surfboard only made Heero more jealous then ever and his anger came in waves that could put a tsunami to shame.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena knew how much Heero hated male surfers, she had dealt with his jealousy on several occasions when she had surfed with a few guys on the beach. If he couldn't have her in arm's reach when another man was around, then he was as mad as if hell had just broke lose. He was overly possessive of her, but she couldn't say she didn't mind. But one time, she had met a few gorgeous guys with awe amazing abs, and they had asked her to surf with them. Of course when it came to surfing, she never backed down from any challenges, and although they meant for it to sound as if they just wanted to see her skills, she really knew they thought she couldn't beat them because she was a blonde female, and to them, beating her would only heighten their ego. So she took them on, and of course, she was much more skilled then they could ever be. Right after, they seemed to have more respect for her and began hitting on her. Heero didn't take that bit too strongly, so he had literally come into the water after one of the guys had put an arm around her waist and called her 'his girl', and punched him in the face. For a brief moment, he was out cold, and Relena had been hauled out of the water shocked and mouthed an 'I'm sorry' to the guys friends.  
  
She then wondered if she would have to send Heero to anger management if he tried anything on these guys. For her he was quite scary when he got that angry, although it was rather touching for her, she also had the frightening urge to run away. The reason why? Because Heero masked his emotions well, and when he actually did show any at all, it meant that it was a strong feeling built up inside of him. He could usually handle his emotions and stay calm and collective, but once and a while his composure would snap, and he could be a walking time bomb. He had never hurt Relena, and she was completely certain he never would, but he had no trouble hurting anything else standing between them, for her.  
  
The leader of the group of gorgeous males was eyeing her body with apparent interest. She helped him along by stretching out fully on her towel, allowing him a long hard look at her toned and curved body. She now had her sunglasses on, and she stretched her neck back, putting her arms to her sides, soaking up the suns rays into her skin. She was dangerously close to the equator, and spent most of her time outdoors. She had tough but soft skin, so the suns ray's did not burn her easily, but she was still surprised that she had not gotten any cancer cells yet.  
  
"Hey babe" The leader said to her. She pushed her sunglasses down her nose slightly, gazing at the guy as if she were uninterested. Guys liked it when girls played hard to get, it only made it more challenging, and this guy seemed to take on the challenge.  
  
"Hey" she said unenthusiastically. The girls followed her sunglasses routine, because pretty soon they had them pushed down their noses, or placed on top of their heads in Sally and Hilde's case.  
  
The guy stared at her body again and smiled with white straight teeth. 'Eat your heart out' she thought to herself. She then took her turn to roam his body. He was taller then all of his friends, had blonde shaggy hair, a shark tooth necklace and amazing green eyes. She checked out his board and instantly fell in love with it. It was black with a devil's head, and in white writing wrote 'The devil's gonna get you'. The devil had an evil smirk on his face and his eyes were yellow with black slits, oddly looking like a pair of cat eyes. He was wearing red swim trunks that accented his tanned skin. He was a total surfer hottie.  
  
"My name's Otto what's yours sugar?" He asked while planting his board into the sand.  
  
"Relena. My friends call me Rel though" He seemed to study her a little bit closer as something appeared to have dawned on him.  
  
"Oh my god! Are you the ex vice foreign minister Relena?" he suddenly looked excited. "The total hottie/angel?"  
  
Relena was instantly flattered at the last comment, but bringing up her past stung her a tad. There were a lot of things that she wanted to keep in the past, many things she wanted to forget forever, send in the mail with no return address, but she knew it would take time until that could happen. In fact, this was the second time in a while that her past life had been brought up. The first being when Josh so happened to walk back into her life. She shuddered, hoping she never had to see him again, but she knew that was only wishful thinking.  
  
"Maybe, Maybe not." She said playfully.  
  
As if he were sensing her discomfort about the situation, he moved on as if it were nothing. She respected him for that.  
  
"Well then, if you want to be like that." he then let out a hearty laugh. "Well, me and my guys were wondering if we could hook up with you girls. You're all ver cute." He smiled his dazzling smile again and winked at them. Sally turned a slight shade of pink as one of the guys friends was checking her out. Relena was glad that she was having some fun with the situation.  
  
"And what prey-tell are we going to do?" She questioned  
  
"Well, we need some company while we surf. Any of you girls good at the sport known as surfing?" All the girls giggled and pointed in the direction of Relena, his object of attraction. All the guys seemed to have already picked one of the girls they wanted without even thinking, it was like a match game that had been pre planned. He eyed her once more and raised an eye brow, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"Well, I'm alright" She stated. She never liked it when she drew people's attention to her achievements. She enjoyed being quiet, she only set girls and achieved them for herself, not for anyone else to be impressed by her. Every time someone stated what they were good at, it sounded more like a resume then if the person actually liked what they had achieved in the first place.  
  
But she knew that the guys would find out how good she actually was when she actually surfed, so she just played a long,, she'd let them find out eventually.  
  
But Hilde beat her to it. Hilde scoffed and gave her a twisted look "Relena you have got to be joking. You are insane if you say that you're 'Just alright'. You're in the world's for god's sake, and there's no doubt in my mind that you can whoop any of those female asses that come your way."  
  
"World's?" He asked suspiciously, pointing his head at Relena.  
  
"Yeah big deal. I was entered last year, but some complications in my personal life went crazy, and I've been excepted as a definite this year again. But yet again I have hit some complications in my personal life." She felt as if she had just shared all the personal information that she knew to a complete and total stranger, but she had to get it off her chest.  
  
"Wow World's." He whistled. He didn't even bother to comment on her personal life, probably because that would involve bringing out a complicated matter, and the last thing a male wanted to deal with were the complications of a female. Thankful that he hadn't asked she continued on.  
  
"So you want us to surf with you guys? As in share the same board?" He smiled and nodded.  
  
"It depends, I don't know if I should get onto the same surf board of a possible inexperienced surfer, only to have my head cracked open by the end of the day." She said this all in a playful tone, as to not offend the guys.  
  
"Oh don't worry, we are experienced." The guy to the right, the one eyeing Sally said. Relena felt there was more to that simple sentence then to the reference of her previous question, it seemed there was something sexual behind it as well. She shrugged it off, wanting to surf more then she cared about how the males thought in their minds.  
  
So before they all ran off, Otto introduced the girls to his friends. "This is my buddy Romeo" He pointed to the one that had eyes on Sally. He took her hand in his and kissed the top.  
  
"How do you do?" Romeo asked in a sultry voice. He had dark brown spiked hair, a six pack, blue eyes and golden tanned skin. Perfect for Sally. He even acted what his name suggested by simply giving her that gesture he was a 'Romeo'.  
  
The one that had somehow managed to sneak his way beside Hilde was next. "That's Tristin" Tristin had dark dyed blue hair, blue eyes, was average height, had a six pack and was obviously Asian decent because of the color of his skin and shape of his eyes.  
  
"I'm Tucker, but my friends call me Tuck" said the cute red head guy that had a sort of mullet. He had greyish colored eyes, was average height and had no signs of a six pack, but looked fit anyway. He winked at Dorothy.  
  
"And lastly, that's Silvester."Otto had continued on.  
  
"My mom was a sort of cartoon freak when she had me...well actually she still is. You should see my sisters Tinker and Cindy. Actually named Tinkerbell and Cinderella." Said Silvester. Silvester was black, had a six pack, a gold earing in his ear and bleach blonde, short curly hair. He reminded the girls of Sisquo, and the girls were immediately in love with him. He was a fine piece of meat. Of course though, he had already chosen Catherine.  
  
The girls began to feel a small bit confused as to why they were even supposed to care how hot the guys were, when they had their very own guys right behind them. Well all for the exception of Sally. But they also knew this was just for their revenge plan, and they would never leave their guys because they loved them. This was just a couple hour fling.  
  
Relena took her turn pointing out all her friends. "This is Hilde, Catherine, Sally and Dorothy" She pointed to each one and then they all set out with a guy to the water.  
  
Of course, she knew their guys had heard every word that had been exchanged, and from the corner of her eye, she could see Heero restrained by all of the three other men, but all were steaming that the girls had run off with other guys.  
  
'Good, they're all hot and steamed up' she giggled as she linked arms with Otto. Part 2 of their plan was complete.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero watched as the guys had approached, and he was seething when 'Otto' had checked out Relena several times. What made him even angrier was the fact that she was allowing him to see her, even stretching to show off for him. No one was supposed to look at her like that unless it was him. She was HIS god dammit!  
  
When they had all walked off into the water, Heero had been ready to jump up and punch Otto square in the face as many times as possible, but he was restrained by Duo, Quatre and Trowa. He could take them all on at once, but he knew it was no use to try and fight them, it would only make things worse between him and Relena. This is the result she wanted, and he was falling into her trap like Winnie the Poo after his pots of honey. But he couldn't help it. When it came to Relena, everything he worked so hard to keep up, like his unemotional barrier, would come crashing down in an instant if she was involved in something. Whether it be anger, sadness, love, or jealousy, he could not keep his hidden emotions inside in her case.  
  
He would allow her to go into the water and have her fun, but as soon as she got out, he was going to make sure that she knew that she was his and no one else's.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena and the girls had a blast surfing with the guys. Hilde, Sally and Dorothy were inexperienced surfers, so they continually fell off the boards, dragging the guys with them. But the guys didn't seem to mind at all, they actually seemed to enjoy it. As the day drew to an end and the sun began to set, the guys had said they needed to leave but asked if they would perhaps see them later on at a night club nearby, later that night. The girls had shrugged it off, saying the might and then again maybe they wouldn't. But even though they were using the guys, they didn't mind becoming friends with them. They were a fun bunch of guys, and hot. Relena told them her cell number, and also told them the girls were staying with her for a while so they could call her if they wanted to hang out. The guys memorized the number in their heads and they all departed from each other. The guys walked further along the beach and towards the area where houses were for rent during the summer. In other words, the guys were only vacationing here.  
  
As soon as Relena stepped out of the water, Heero had grabbed hold of her hand and began dragging her off to some unknown destination. It was hopeless trying to fight him off, so she just followed along quietly behind him. She could feel the anger, jealousy and hurt coming off of him in waves, and although she felt miserable for the fact that she had caused him those feelings in the first place, she reminded herself that all was fair in love and war, and she had to win this.  
  
*********************WARNING LIME/ LEMON UP AHEAD!************************************  
  
He finally stopped under a large rock formation, hidden by bushes and wild flowers. No one was around and Relena began to feel suspicious of what his intentions were.  
  
He turned around and faced her, and then pushed her hard against the rock and planted his lips on hers, turning it into a heated kiss. Their tongues darted around in a desperate war to get as much out of the kiss as possible. They had obviously been separated for far too long.  
  
She could feel warm heat fluttering through her lower stomach and her need for him increased as the raging battle went on. He now had her arms above her head and he was holding her in place with his hands, his arms resting against hers. He was now pressed to her as close as he could, if he had been any closer he'd be going right through her as if she were a ghost.  
  
Next he placed warm kisses from her lips to her neck and then down to her collar bone. In the mean time, he took his hand and began rolling her right breast in his hand. He tweaked the hardening peaks of her breast and caressed it. His other hand was still holding up her hands.  
  
She whimpered under his touch and he found her lips again, kissing her furiously while he took the other breast after he had finished with the other, and giving it the exact same treatment.  
  
"Rel why did you do that?"  
  
"Hmm....what do you...mean?" She panted out  
  
"Why did you let him look at you like that?"  
  
Relena understood what he meant. He wanted to know why she had let Otto look at her and touch her. She herself only had one explanation and he knew exactly what it was. And she wasn't going to let him change her set course by seducing her. She would fight him.  
  
"You know why" She replied.  
  
"Dammit Rel!"  
  
He took his hand away from her breast and found his way down to her still wet bathing suit. He slammed his middle and index fingers in between the woman hood between her legs, and pulled them slowly in and out, torturing her.  
  
Relena moaned "Heero.....don't...do that....."  
  
"Do what Rel?" He asked as he slowed his movement down even more.  
  
"Nooooo....don't slow down!" she attempted to move her body so that she was the one pumping and not him, but he had that part figured out already when he had pushed her against the wall and held her hands up. She couldn't even move because he was standing too close to her.  
  
She growled at him. "You...had this figured out! No.......fair!"  
  
He smiled. "Well that's what you get for being bad." he said playfully.  
  
He rewarded her though, by pumping his fingers faster in and out of her. She only panted and moaned his name more. She could feel his hardened member pressed against her thigh, and if it were not for the fact that she had vowed to win the challenge, she would have been fine sleeping with him right now. She could feel her orgasm coming, and she knew he knew it was coming as well. So he stopped.  
  
Relena glared at him angrily.  
  
"You wouldn't!" she almost screamed  
  
"Oh but I would" He kissed her lips again.  
  
"Heero!" she pleaded. She gave him the saddest puppy face she could muster.  
  
Heero stared at her and then she saw him give in to her. He kissed her lips while he continued pumping into her with three fingers this time. She cried out his name in ecstacy as she came and he only smiled at her.  
  
The little prick had figured out a way to get to her, and she was going to pay back the favor, possibly later that evening.  
  
"If you want more, you could just give up." Heero stated  
  
"Never" She said simply. She needed to get out of their heated mess, and to escape from any more attempts he made at seducing her into sleeping with him, thus making her lose, because although she hated to admit it, she had almost come close to giving into him.  
  
**********************LIME/LEMON OVER**********************************************  
  
"Heero, I'm tired" She said with a yawn. It was true though, he had just given her body a small workout, and she had been surfing all day with her newfound friends.  
  
Heero leaned down, offering his back to her, and she jumped on to him, wrapping her legs and arms around him. They then set off on the long walk home and Relena fell asleep on his back, head resting on his shoulder. Gods how she loved this man.  
  
Heero's POV  
  
Heero had almost gotten to her, he knew it, but he had lost her when she said she was tired. Of course, he knew that was planned, but he also knew his poor fiancé was probably extremely tired and she needed to rest. Plus the air was becoming slightly chilly and her hair and swimsuit were still soaked.  
  
How he wished that he did not have to go without Relena, and allow her to go after other men, but he needed to win this thing for her safety and protection. He would not allow anyone or anything to harm her and he would rather kill himself then let her suffer anymore then she already had.  
  
He would do anything for Relena, she was HIS. And he loved her.  
  
A.N....SO how did that turn out guys? Am I good enough to write limes or lemons in future chapters? Anyway, you either hate it or like it, I don't care...actually I do......teehee. Anyway, I know I said I'd make alternate chapters for those who did not want to read lemons or limes, but it takes a long time and energy I don't have, so I hope you guys can all just skip over it and then continue on with the story. I love you all!  
  
No go and REVIEW! REVIEW UNTIL YOUR BRAINS POP OUT! Heehee *crazy wacko psychotic mee* 


	6. The Tyranny of it all

Crazychickie4life: Hey all! Okay before you all get to murdering me, I have some things to say in my defense as to why my chapter is soo very very late 1. Too much homework to even begin to mention 2. My Job...more hours because we're so understaffed ;; 3. My dad got into a car accident...But don't worry he's A OK! Anyway, I tried to make the chapter very eventful, and I have future plans for this story....so it's all good! Now go read ushers you away  
  
Chapter 6: The Tyranny of it all!  
  
Relena and the girls were devising a plan to sneak out of the house. They had to figure out a way to get passed the guys, naturally. And with each of them working for preventors, had gundam training, and went on continuous missions, they knew that it would be difficult to get past such experts.  
  
All 5 of them poked their heads out the door and tried to make out the guys bodies from their view. They were all lounging on the sofa and chairs, strategically placed around the t.v. their backs pointed at the girls. The guys occasionally called out insults or encouragements to the electronic box, as if the players of the hockey team on the screen could hear them. Typical males.  
  
"Psst are you done yet?" asked Hilde as they retreated their heads back into the room, closing the door behind them. The question was pointed at Catherine who had a marker in her hand. A large poster lay on the bed with large printed words on top.  
  
Hilde smiled in approval as Catherine nodded a 'yes'.  
  
The sign read 'Cya's lata's alligators. We girls have gone out clubbin tonight!" It had a large smiley that was winking underneath. The choice of words had been purely Hilde's. She had thought it was the perfect slogan for tonight's events, so the girls just shrugged it off. Of course, the poster was in place to leave as bait for the guys. Just another step in their devious plot. They had 'accidentally' left a piece of paper with the club address and name by the poster on the bed. It was on the other side of a shopping list so the whole thing looked less conspicuous on the girls part.  
  
The girls were naturally dressed to kill.  
  
Hilde wore: a black leather skirt and a dark blue halter top. She had blue eye shadow and wore eyeliner with mascara. She wore black leather boots that went up to just below her knees.  
  
Catherine: Catherine wore a short, curvy, spaghetti strapped, purple silk dress. She wore purple high heeled open toed shoes, sparkle eye shadow, her nails were painted purple to match her dress, and she had some mascara on.  
  
Dorothy: She wore a blue jean skirt that came down to her knees, with slits in it, a white halter top. She wore her hair up in a very pretty messy bun, and wrapped a long white scarf around her bun and it dragged half way down her back. She wore white open toed heels, large white hooped ear rings, and had white eye shadow and mascara on.  
  
Sally: Sally wore a white pleated skirt, and a red off the shoulder top. She wore a red choker necklace and red leather boots. She had straightened her hair (thanks to some help from the girls) and it looked beautiful on her.  
  
Relena: wore a black top that had a sleeve on only one arm, and flared out at the end, while the other one was only a single strap (difficult to explain ), and a pair of tight blue jeans and open toed, black sandals. Relena's hair was in loose waves and looked gorgeous with her tight outfit.  
  
The girls, satisfied with their looks, tiptoed to the top of the stairs, and looked down once more. The guys were still watching the game, shouting profanities, but they tremoured when they all realized that Duo was missing from the lot. They all sucked in their breaths, each had a foot pointing in the direction of Relena's room prepared to sprint back in at any given moment. But to their relief, they saw Duo come back to the coach, from the direction of the kitchen, holding a beer in his hand. He then 'gracefully' plopped himself in between Quatre and Heero.  
  
Each girl then made their way slowly down the stairs, careful to avoid any creaks in the wooden staircase, of course carrying their heeled shoes for they dared not even dream of what a ruckess their outrageous shoes could make on a hard wood floor. They kept low and tried their best not to be seen. Their mission was successful however, and no flaws were made. For once, the females actually thanked the fact that the sport hockey had been created to hold the male populations attention. They highly doubted even a hurricane would draw their attention away from the game.  
  
They all crawled to the front door, despite how difficult it was for all but Relena, but precautions were necessary in their little game. Once the door was reached, Catherine skillfully turned the handle in her quick hands, but due to the fact that Heero had not had enough time to oil the metal on the door, it made a slight squeak.  
  
When Relena and Heero had bought their house, it had not been newly built. The property had been previously owned by a wealthy couple who had divorced late in their marriage. The wife had insisted that she needed to get out of the house as soon as possible, because EVERYTHING seemed to remind her of her despicable ex husband. When Relena had inspected the Victorian Mansion after the petit old woman had placed an add in the newspaper, she had instantly fallen in love with it's beauty and charm. But, the older styled home of course had it's own creaks and cracks, as most homes and people do as they get older. Relena saw her home as a fragile building whose walls were still strong because they still had a purpose.  
  
Cursing the matured home for the first time since she had moved there, she waited in deep anticipation, not moving a muscle, expecting to hear one of the males to jump up from their seat on the coach and inspect. But of course, they all remained in front of the hockey game, and made the girls jump when they had shouted at a player. Catherine sighed and pulled the door open. The girls then filed out of the house and shut the door behind them.  
  
They all rushed to two of their vehicles, Hilde, Catherine, Dorothy in one car and Relena and Sally in the other. They drove off, honking (as had been planned), as a sort of victory (A.N. something you would do after a hockey game let's say ;; ).  
  
Heero's POV  
  
"What the hell was that?" asked Duo  
  
"Does it look like I know?" Asked Heero  
  
"Where are the girls?" asked Quatre  
  
"Yeah, it's been really quite for a while...." stated Trowa  
  
Instantly the guys put two and two together. Girls...quiet....honking....cars....They all rushed up from their spots on the coach and away from the game, thoroughly disappointed that they were missing the last five crucial minutes of the third period, in the hockey game, and began a scavenge around the house.  
  
After the whole house had been checked however, there were no signs of the girls anywhere. Heero guessed it was yet another scheme on the girls part. And of course, his suspicions were proven correct, when Wufei produced a piece of paper from Relena's bedroom, disguised as a shopping list. Relena thought that she could trick Heero, and he admired her attempt, but of course, she was far from tricking him.  
  
He snatched the note from Wufei's hand and read the address on the back of the innocent looking paper. Oh this had definitely been planned, and she thought he would play that easy and chase after her? She had another thing coming if that was the case.  
  
"This accompanied it" Wufei said while handing a poster out to him. He read it and rolled his eyes. At least that had not been the work of his fiancé , but he could tell whose girlfriend had written that. (a glare at Duo)  
  
Once the guys had all congregated again in front of the hockey game, Quatre stood in front of the screen, ignoring Heero's angered death glare, and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"What are we going to do about this?" he asked  
  
"Absolutely nothing" Replied Heero "Why not?" Duo chipped in  
  
"Because it's obvious that they wanted to get caught and have us follow them like we are their puppy dogs or something. Relena is scheming against me, and you all know it. If I give into her little 'trap' then I'll just end up losing a small amount to her, and I will not stand that." Heero said calmly "Now if you don't mind, I would like to watch the game."  
  
Quatre stared at him as if he had gone crazy, but then decided to accept his thoughts on the matter, and sat back down on the coach. They watched the rest of the game, a score of 3-2 and they cheered, their favorite team had won, and they were going into the next round of the playoffs.  
  
As soon as they turned off the T.V. they went to grab a few more beers, when the telephone rang. Heero excused himself and turned on the video phone. He was shocked to see the guy who had been eyeing Relena earlier on the phone, and it irritated him to no end. Jealousy coursed through him as he wondered as to why Relena would give out her number to a complete stranger, they had already dealt with the whole concept of people after the whole Josh and Relena thing had happened. But his wife to be was of course naive and innocent, even after all that had happened to her and he had to let out a sigh of frustration. He worried for her all the time, and yet she couldn't seem to get it into her thick skull what dangers she put herself into. She tried to see the good in every person she met, and that was problem number one. He loved her too dearly to let anything ever happen to her again, so he didn't even bother to attempt to plaster a happy face on his angered one. He looked threateningly at the guy on the other side of the video screen, but he seemed to look unfazed by it.  
  
"What do you want?" Heero asked none to kindly  
  
"Chill man, I just wanted to know if Rel and the girls had left yet." he said innocently  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ya know, the girls are supposed to meet me and the guys at the club tonight for some booty shaking"  
  
Heero didn't like this guy one bit.  
  
"I figure they left about fifteen minutes ago." he said in a firm tone  
  
"Oh, well I guess I better get going. Later guy!" and he hung up.  
  
Heero instantly got up, plucked a set of keys from their key rack and headed out the door. The guys, all looking over in his direction, got up and chased after him.  
  
They piled into the car, not a single word was exchanged, and Heero drove off in the direction of the club.  
  
"So what's happening?" asked Duo  
  
"One of the guys from earlier on the beach just called. He says the guys are going to meet the girls at the club." No more questioning went on, the guys silently understood the situation. Heero was seething. How could she just let her safety slip through like that? What if all five of the men that were supposedly friendly had only put on an act just to lure them all in? What would happen if all the girls were taken? Sure they were all strong, but were they strong enough to go against five, muscled men? Doubts and worries filled Heero's mind as he sped towards the club. He knew he had told himself he would not fall for her trap, but if he didn't go, and something happened to her, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle it. He was not going to lose her.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena was disappointed, the guys hadn't followed them yet, and she briefly wondered if they were too wrapped up in the game to even care that they could be potentially kidnaped or murdered.  
  
Not even their jealousy boys, as they had decided to call them, had shown up. So they had entered the club and were currently dancing with some male gangsters. (A.N. They have the whole gangster look, ya know bandana's, dark clothes....let your imagination run wild).  
  
Finally after the song had ended, Relena was tapped on the shoulder by Otto.  
  
A.N. okay guys, I would go into detail about how the guys look and all, but I doubt that you would want me to drone on for hours......there's better stuff to write about then that - .So let's just say that they look HOT like.....pondering for a word.........ponder.....| raised hand like a bottle of tabasco sauce on a hotdog bun.....don't try it at home kiddies!  
  
"Otto!" Relena said happily. If her stubborn fiancé wasn't going to show up, then at least she could have some fun tonight.  
  
"Hey Rel. Sorry we're late, but we weren't sure if you girls were coming tonight, and plus Sylvester had some issues with his ma."  
  
Relena stared up at him quizzically. Why would Sylvester have problems with his own mother? He was a grown man after all....  
  
As if he was reading her mind, Otto put in "You know, the typical scenario. He missed last weeks Sunday dinner, his ma got mad at him and didn't speak to him all week, but she missed him so she came over to the house before we left and handed over a plate of lasagna as a peace offering."  
  
"And it was mighty fine lasagna in deed" said Sylvester while rubbing his stomach.  
  
The girls all laughed, having all congregated together, each standing beside one of the guys.  
  
"So shall we dance?" asked Romeo.  
  
They all nodded and headed out onto the dance floor.  
  
Relena was immediately excited, the song playing was 'Yeah'. In fact, she was so wrapped up in the music, that she didn't even realize that she had been grinding with Otto, until the song was almost over. She blushed immensely as she felt something hard touch her thigh. But the thing that shocked her the most was when Otto bent down and kissed her on the mouth. Alarm bells instantly began ringing in her brain, and her eyes grew larger as she pulled away. And then, as if he didn't notice the change, he whispered in her three words that made her terrified beyond belief. "I want you" she stood rigid, completely in fear, scared to move even an inch.  
  
Heero's POV Heero had just walked into the club, and skimmed the crowd for the girls, but by the time he found Relena, HE was kissing her. Anger rushed through him as he saw her go completely stiff and her eyes were glazed over in terror. Heero understood her reaction completely, she had been touched and forced on by a man she thought was her friend. It was Heero's worst fear, to have something like that happen to her again, so he didn't even think twice about pushing Otto as far away from her as possible, and picking his fragile love up and carrying her away. He ignored the stares of the people in the club, and the music which had seemed to stop. When he looked back he saw Otto with a shocked face, being pulled away by Trowa, obviously to explain the situation.  
  
Heero drove Relena home in his car and brought her inside to their bedroom.  
  
"Relena?" He asked, concern lacing his tone. He looked down at the girl before him, eyes closed tightly, and a look of pain on her face as if she were being badly beaten. She whimpered at his call.  
  
"Relena, please answer me, it's Heero." Heero sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms, and she knotted her hands into his shirt, sinking her head into his chest. Heero sighed and let her stay that way for a while. After the shock seemed to wear off, she cried silently, and then eventually she fell asleep.  
  
Dammit! Why couldn't he protect her? Why couldn't he take her pain away?  
  
Trowa's POV  
  
Trowa followed Heero's line of vision to Relena, and saw what Otto was doing to her. Trowa had been ready to beat Otto to the brink of death at that particular moment, but all such thoughts cleared out of his mind when Heero rushed to her rescue.  
  
Relena was one of his closest friends, and certainly one of the very few he ever opened up to. She was like a little sister he never had and he treated her as if she were family. (A.N. what's funny is that Catherine is his sister teehee...only not in this story she isn't).  
  
The thought of someone damaging the pure angels heart had bothered him to no end, and still at nights he thought about it, and he was certain every friend of Relena's did as well. She was the last person that deserved to have harm come to her.  
  
So the next best thing to helping her out, was to deal with Otto as Heero carried her away to safety.  
  
"Come on" Trowa said while grabbing hold of a confused Otto. To Trowa, although he hated to admit it, Otto had done nothing particularly wrong, because he had no clue as to what struggles Relena had gone through. Otto did not resist as Trowa dragged him away to the basement of the club, almost completely deserted, except for the occasional couple, oblivious to the world around them.  
  
"What....?" asked Otto  
  
"What did you say to Relena?" Trowa asked out of curiosity, and Otto blushed.  
  
"Huh?" he asked innocently  
  
"What did you say to Relena?" He repeated  
  
"Ummm" But Trowa's patience was growing thin, so he slammed Otto against the wall and stared him in the eye, sending a death glare that could match Heero's.  
  
"What did you say?" "I said I wanted her" Otto barely whispered. Trowa released him and he slid down the wall.  
  
"Bastard. Didn't you know she's engaged?" Trowa asked while spitting on the ground, the whole situation disgusted him to no end.  
  
"No!? How was I supposed to know that she was? I've only just met her." Otto said defensively.  
  
"So are you saying that you would have gone to bed with a woman you just met, just like that? You low life you disgust me. She's worth more then a one night stand." Trowa retaliated.  
  
"Dude no hard feelings, but are you in love with her or something?"  
  
Trowa thought about this for a moment and then answered simply. "Who couldn't love her?"  
  
With that, Trowa walked away, but not before saying his last words over his shoulder. "I advise that you stay away from Relena, I don't think she'll want to see you anymore, and I'm positive her fiancé will beat you to death in an instant. No regrets."  
  
Trowa waltzed up the stairs and to where the group was waiting for him. Catherine put an arm around his waist, and together they walked off in the direction of the cars, and set off with the others to Relena and Heero's home.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
Relena looked sullen faced down at the stack of bills that had seemed to pile notoriously on her kitchen table. She turned her head around and closed her eyes, willing the bills to disappear. But when she turned back around, and peeked at the table through one eye, she sighed heavily. The stupid things would never go away, because once she got rid of them, they would only come back again. She dreaded the 26 th of each month, the time when she would sit in front of her table, bank card, visa card, check book, bank book, pen and calculator in hand. Relena reached out her hand slowly, forcing herself to take hold of the first bill at the top of the pile. Carefully she picked it up, as if it were about to shock her, and snatched it back before her hand could touch any of the other awaiting bills. Tearing open the flap, she pulled out the simple white sheet of paper. Opening it up, she found her cell phone bill with Rogers. The bill came to $30. Her usual monthly fee. She quickly, with much skill, wrote out a check and placed it back in an envelope. Sealing it, she put it on the opposite side of the pile of bills that needed to be paid.  
  
The pile took her a long time to get through, and gradually it was becoming smaller. She smiled as she finished. She had just paid off her: Internet, Gas, phone, cell phone, electricity and, mortgage bills.  
  
Smiling, she headed off to her bedroom to take a shower. She needed to relax her muscles and not-so-pretty smelling body. Earlier that morning, Heero and the other guys had taken off, after Relena had insisted she would be alright, and the girls had all gone shopping. That had also taken Relena a lot of convincing on her part to get them to leave her alone and quit their mothering.  
  
Relena had been very terrified of what Otto had said and done to her, and she had had flashbacks of what Josh had done to her all night, haunting her. She was glad to find that she was in Heero's arms the next morning. But she also was very angry at herself for her absurd behavior. Poor Otto probably had no clue what had happened, and he wasn't a bad guy at all, she was sure of it. She had just over reacted, and he had just been caught up in the moment.  
  
So she told herself that everything was fine, and repeated that to her friends and love so that they would leave her alone. The truth however, was that although she tried to appear it, she was far from alright. Ever since Josh had raped her, she had carried a heavy heart, secretly scared of every man she saw. But she never let any of her fear show, she wore a mask instead. The bills had given her a refuge to normality as she continued her daily routine to get back into gear. She stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to pound on her body.  
  
When she was satisfied with her cleansing, and her hands started to shrivel from the warm water, she stepped out and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She pulled her wet hair into a pony tail and then went out of the house for a run. Running would release all the tension she had built up and would make her feel better. She would probably even take a shower again after she had worked her already tired body to its limits. But she also needed to get back into shape for surfing. After all, she wasn't going to lose to Heero, even after all that had happened to her.  
  
She smiled. She was a fighter, and she was going to hang in there to the end, it's how she got her peaceful ways politically.  
  
The wind blew past her as she urged her muscles to run faster and faster, suddenly though, her heart rate sped up unnaturally high, and her breathing became labored and difficult. She stopped running all together and collapsed on the side of the trail she was running on.  
  
Her chest was hurting, and it felt as if her abdomen was being ripped to pieces. She felt all hot and dizzy all at once, but just as fast as the feeling had come, it left again, and the pain went away.  
  
Panting, Relena got up and headed back home. Something was wrong with her, and she had no clue as to what. But she wasn't about to tell anyone because already her loved ones were worrying about her. She didn't know what she would do if they locked her up in a room all day just to keep her safe. She shuddered at the thought. This was probably just some bad cramps from running, she shouldn't even have thought it to be anything else in the first place.  
  
When she got home, she yet again took another shower, only hoping that none of the pains she had experienced earlier would come back........she could only hope.  
  
A.N. So how was that guys? I think it was pretty eventful. And what's wrong with Relena? Dun dun dun...I promise there will be a reason for it on the way..and don't get mad at me. I don't hate Relena, I love her, so don't beat on me kay? I'll try and update sooner for the next chapter but no promises.  
  
C ya later Alligators!   
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Or I shall become grumpy and not write a single word down on paper excluding homework ever again! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 


	7. Cat and Mouse

Crazychickie4life: As usual, the I was slow to update...what else is new? Heehee, anyway, I have a legitimate excuse as always.....but i won't say it...because that would only bore you. So waste no time on me.....and continue reading!  
  
Chapter 7: Cat and Mouse  
  
"Relena, how are you?" Asked the woman on the other line.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"That's good."  
  
"How are the preparations going?" Relena questioned  
  
"Good, I have a few things I need to go over with, with you however"  
  
"Can I meet with you then?"  
  
"Sure what time?"  
  
"When are you available?"  
  
"How about dinner tonight? Let's say around 7, I'll pick you up?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"See you then"  
  
And with that the conversation had ended.  
  
"Who was that Relena?" Heero asked as he grabbed a glass, picking up the carton of milk from the fridge he poured a fair portion into it and gulped it down.  
  
"Somebody" She replied  
  
"Whose somebody? Your new boyfriend?" Duo joked from behind Relena, just walking into the kitchen. Both Heero and Relena gave him an agitated look and he put his hands up in defeat.  
  
"Why do you want to know about all the goings on in my life, are you an investigator? I'd like to see your warrant." She countered. "I can do as I please, talk to whomever I want and there's nothing you can do about it. I am a grown woman after all"  
  
Relena was obviously not having a good day. The two males exchanged glances that suggested they should run away ASAP.  
  
"Relena, you forget, we're soon to be married, and I have the right to know what's going on in your life, as much as you have the right to dig into mine." Heero replied, slightly hurt that she was giving him the cold shoulder for no apparent reason.  
  
"Is that so? Then I guess I will have the privilege of learning about your dramatic past and all your missions. Since we have yet to discuss those." She replied.  
  
"That's confidential and you know it Relena." He shot back  
  
"Well then, I'm meeting with someone tonight and it's confidential as well. So you won't be learning about it." With that, she turned on her heels and marched out of the room.  
  
"Man, what did you do to her?" Duo asked. Heero shot him a death glare. Why was Relena acting like he had done something horribly wrong? Why was it that she had chosen to bring up his missions and his former life? She knew he could not discuss his missions, and she also knew he did not like to bring up his past. They were most likely a cover up for something else she had discovered. He quickly walked over to his office and shut the door behind him. Sure enough, the light was blinking on his office phone. He pressed the play button.  
  
There was a message from Noin, asking him to go on another mission, and to call back for the details later. Nothing out of the ordinary. A call from an old friend of his, asking for a favor, and lastly a call from a voice he recognized instantly, and he groaned. Relena was obviously pissed at this one.  
  
"Hi Heero babe, it's me Tamara. Just thought I'd pop by since I'm around your area right now, oh and don't ask how I found out where you live, you know I have my.....connections" Tamara giggled. "Anyway, I know your planning on marrying that Peacecraft bitch, but you can come up with an excuse to ditch her for one night can't you? I know we could have a good time, just like last time...remember? Anyway call me, and if I don't hear from you I'll just stop in and assume you'll want to spank me because I've been a naughty, naughty girl. See you later babe" And with that Tamara left him her cell phone number and hung up.  
  
Heero banged his head repeatedly on the hard wood of his desk. Tamara, of course he remembered her. She was the slut he had dated for a month when Relena had ran away. Although he could not stop thinking about the love of his life, he still had been lonely, and had found Tamara to be somewhat of a companion. Although, he would admit that she wasn't his best choice, but he had had no one else to turn to. But, she had implied on the phone that he had actually slept with her, and that irked him to no end. Although he had dated her, he had felt guilty enough for that, feeling as if he had somehow betrayed Relena even though they had never even talked of having a relationship together.  
  
Right away, he felt like he needed to set the record straight, and stormed off on a hunt to find Relena. Of course, he made a mental note to call Tamara back before she traveled to his home. The fact that she knew where he lived made him slightly terrified and the word 'stalker' repeated itself in his head.  
  
TT An hour or so later ....... TT  
  
"Relena, open the bloody door!" Heero shouted at his fiance through the wooden board that separated them. Usually he didn't get angry enough to let his emotions slip, but she was driving him insane. She had managed to lock herself in their master bedroom for at least an hour now, barely speaking more then a sentence to him at a time, and even then, she was only retorting or speaking a string of cusses. She refused to listen to any explanation he provided her, and ignored his pleas for her to open the door.  
  
After he had come out of his office hearing Tamara's voice message, he had hunted the house for Relena, and soon found her hiding place. And he was growing tired of begging her for entrance into THEIR bedroom, so he began to think that he might need to resort to force.  
  
But he was completely stunned when he heard the shower running in their bathroom, and suddenly a radio was blasting. She had obviously chosen to ignore his threats and warnings. Gods only knew how much he hated and loved this woman, but it was times like these, when she was stubborn and irrational, that he wanted to rip her throat out.  
  
So, he decided to catch her while she was vulnerable....in the shower. Hurrying to the kitchen, he pulled out a shish kabob stick (A.N. it's like a giant tooth pick), and rushed back up the stairs. He had had his fill of negotiating time for the day, and decided a full frontal assault would work best to fix this 'issue'.  
  
With much practised skill, Heero pushed the shish kabob stick through the key hole, and turned it, finding the lock mechanism trigger inside, then pushing against it until he heard a click. The doorknob twisted open with ease, and Heero entered his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind him.  
  
Quietly, so she did not hear his presence, he scanned the bathroom to find her singing along with a tune in the shower. He also decided that if Relena ever had the sudden urge to become a singer, then he would have to stop her before she became known as the singer who made even William Hung look good. (A.N, William Hung, for those who haven't heard of him, was a contestant on this year's American Idol. He is a cute Asian man, who had never had a singing lesson in his life.....you can tell. Although he is a terrible singer, he has a great free-natured spirit, which makes him unique. And that's it for singer's corner folks...tune in next time....just kidding all!)  
  
From a distance, he watched as she began washing her hair, her every body's curve exposed beyond the thin show certain. He missed her far more then she ever realised. The only thing that kept him from leaping into the shower and making love to her was her safety. He would not allow his need for her to rule over her life or death situation. Besides, within the next three days, he would have Josh's body shipped off to timbuck two, and Kayla would also be dealt with, then things would go back to normal.  
  
Heero sat down on the bathroom's tiled floor a meters away from the shower, and sighed. "Relena, why won't you listen to me?" He asked. He watched in amusement as Relena's figure stopped her cleaning motions, and stood frozen to the spot. But sensing his voice, she poked her head out and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"That's not very pretty Relena" He stated in his monotone voice. She feigned a hurt look. "Are you implying that I'm not as pretty as SOMEONE else who could do the exact same action?" She emphasised someone. "Maybe, you've grown tired of me. Or maybe, you couldn't have your sex for a while, so you were only going to marry me in the first place because of the fact that I gave you sex as many times as you wanted, as if I were your buffet line or something. And now, because I won't put out for you anymore since this whole bet, you'll probably leave me and go after that Tamara girl so that you can sleep with her, and then possibly come back to me" Relena was angry alright.  
  
"Relena, you have got it all wrong." He defended.  
  
"Really, I do, then care to explain?" She spat out venomously.  
  
"With pleasure" he retorted.  
  
She glared at him. She was still in the shower, shampoo suds were clinging to her hair, and the music was still blaring, but the two of them were so wrapped up in their argument that they paid those little things no mind.  
  
Relena shot her head back into the shower, however, and rinsed her hair out. Stepping out of the shower, she instantly grabbed a towel off of the rack before Heero even had a chance to examine her, and waltzed over to their walk in closet.  
  
"Tamara was a fling after you left, nothing more. I broke up with her after a month, I missed you, and she had only been a distraction for my true feelings. I do love you Relena, and I need you to know that I don't want to have anything to do with Tamara, so you don't have to worry about that. And we already went over this, I don't want to sleep with any other woman then you, and you make it sound like you're my slave, your far from it. I love you Relena, I'm not in this relationship for sex, I'm in it for love, to be with you for the rest of my life. So quit making assumptions and don't worry about any of this."  
  
"Heero?" Relena had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I was just mad. And I don't know why, but lately I've just been having these really bad mood swings. At one point, I feel like crying for no apparent reason, and the next I could be laughing historically at something." She gave him a look that stated 'please forgive me', and Heero answered her call by pulling her into a hug.  
  
Oh how he loved and hated her so much. And now that he had solved their 'issue', the familiar need for her returned to him full blast as he realised just how close in proximity their bodies were. Unaware of his actions, he became overwhelmed by her clean scent and warm body. He allowed himself the opportunity to move in on his prey, kissing her neck and working his way down to her shoulder. He was pleased when he heard her give a low moan, accompanied by his name, and then he was suddenly pushed away as Relena looked at him, a slight shock in her eyes as if she herself hadn't realised what she had done.  
  
"Heero, the bet......I'm not losing to you" She stated, but it sounded more like she herself was unsure if that was even the truth anymore. Then realization had dawned on Heero, the bet....he could not give in so easily! Her safety relied on his win. Speaking of her safety, he needed to band the guys together so that they could work out a plan on Josh's cruel murder, ideas were forming in his mind already.  
  
"You're not going to win" he smirked  
  
"And you think you are?" she countered, a raised eyebrow graced her features.  
  
"I don't think, I know" He said casually  
  
"I want to hurt you right now, but I'm in a towel. Although I don't think the guys downstairs wouldn't mind the show"  
  
It was Heero's turn to raise a frustrated eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare?" he questioned half worried. If Relena wanted to do something, then he was certain she would go through with it.  
  
"Oh it's a possibility. I might show a little skin here and there, that might make your blood boil..." She began picking at a nail casually, ignoring the steam coming out from Heero's ears.  
  
"Why would you think that would make my blood boil?" He said with clenched fists. If any of the males downstairs looked at her in 'that' way, he was going to kill each of them with his bare hands.  
  
"Because, your thinking of about 100 ways you could kill any male that looks at me right now......" She replied with a giggle. Gods she could read his mind, they were the perfect match.  
  
But he wasn't about to give into that. So he took a step closer to her, a dangerous glint in his eyes "What if I said that none of them would be interested in you." He stated simply.  
  
Relena feigned hurt and then began heading in the direction of the door. "Well then, I guess we'll have to see what their reaction is now, won't we?" But before she could take another step, Heero pulled her back from the door and crushed her against his chest.  
  
"Your not going anywhere until your decent, I won't let them look at you." Jealousy and possessiveness etched into his voice, the only tone of voice he could muster when he was around Relena.  
  
Relena seemed satisfied, and headed further back into the room and disappeared into her walk in closet. Moments later she was fully dressed and had her towel wrapped around her hair turban style.  
  
"Happy now?" She asked "Not really" he said and pressed himself against her before she even had time to respond, claiming her mouth with his.  
  
"I want you to take it all off....." he whispered sensually into her ear, leaving a tremor to go down her spine.  
  
A.N....Hahahaha! Cliffy! Kay guys, I want to warn you that next chapter there will be a H and R Lemon. SO be prepared, and you have been fore- warned, so any people who don't like lemons, don't read it! Same with the people who don't know what a lemon is! I don't want to get into trouble! I will post the warning again when I post the chapter, so for those people who don't read my author comment, then they'll see it. I am one cautious muffin! Teehee...I'm food! YAY, just what I always wanted. Anyway, if you liked that chapter, then you better review...if you didn't....then you still better review!  
  
Oh! Before I forget, you all know how much I love reading your reviews...right? Well, I will be replying to some of them in the next chapter, so if you guys want, you can write any questions that you have for me in the next review...seeing as how I've never done this, I think it's about time I should start. And! IF you want you can tell a bit about yourselves, because I am curious about who my reviewers are....write as much or as little as you want, and you may be thinking 'why isn't she just looking at our profiles?' BECAUSE I'M A LAZY AUTHOR! Anyway, I hope that you guys will write back to my request!  
  
Toodles! 


	8. The Crazy gets Crazier

Crazychickie4life: Okay, I made this chapter extra long just for your patient waiting (as is usual these days), but I want you all to know that I've been busy lately.....yes that's right....busy.......with manga? Okay I went crazy and bought a whole ton of new manga and of course, they can't just sit in my room and look pretty.NOOO they need to be read! So I've been reading my newest selection Tsubasa and Ceres along with a borrowed Chobits, a borrowed Nagima and the Chobits (undubbed) DVD. I've been busy see!???? teehee, anyway I know you'll all forgive me.  
  
So as you all know, this is a lemon chapter. Meaning if you don't like lemons or you don't know what a lemon is, then don't read it. I DO NOT want to get in trouble. If my fic gets thrown off of fanfiction, then I don't think I'll continue on with it, so PLEASE do not read it if you don't want to.  
  
Responses to some reviews:  
  
Airen 2: well it will come out soon enough but for now I guess I can give you the answer anyway and it's yes! Exciting huh?  
  
Genki no Yuuki: Don't worry Josh's time will come. Just hold tight...I have dedicated myself to writing a very detailed gruesome scene just for that..so don't worry it's coming eventually!  
  
jisAtsU siLENcE I know how it is, I'm absolutely obsessed with anime as well....anime, manga, and DDR are my life...aside from fanfiction, school and work that is. Glad that your enjoying the fic!  
  
DesolateAznVamp Don't worry, a lot of people have been asking that very same question, but you'll be finding out soon enough. Thanks for reading my story and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Sorry that I didn't respond to a lot more then i could of of you all, and I respect you all for your reviews. I love you all and I give you all cookies and Huggles (when you read the chapter you'll find out what that means if you don't already)  
  
Heed My Warning  
  
Chapter 8: The Crazy gets Crazier  
  
"DUOOOOO!" Hilde screamed at the top of her lungs, obviously angry with the said person. "Duo I swear to god, if you don't get your fat ass out here now, I'll slam your head in with this wrench!" Hilde's voice echoed through the whole house, shaking the walls of the home, it appeared that within minutes the unstable walls would collapse, and the roof soon after would follow. And if anyone thought that Hilde was joking, they were sadly mistaken. Not only was she insane enough to punch Duo's head in, she was indeed carrying a wrench in her hand as well...a heavy metal one.  
  
Marching through the halls of the house, she tore open closet doors, and shoved bedroom doors open, uncaring of what may lie on the other side. For instance, she came across Dorothy's room, and she heard noises on the other side. She quickly slammed the door open, almost ripping the poor thing off of its hinges, and stormed inside. She was uncaring of the fact that Dorothy and Quatre were having their 'intimate moment' on their bed. Instead, under the surveillance of a shirtless Quatre and a fully clothed, but lip locked Dorothy, she ripped open their guest-closet door, and peered inside. Finding Duo no where to be found, she gave an agitated growl and slammed the door shut again. She then ducked down on hands and knees, and searched under the bed. Still finding no Duo-occupied spaces, she headed back out of the room and didn't even have the courtesy to shut the door behind her after her intrusion. All through her search, Quatre and Dorothy had raised eyebrows and startled looks. When Hilde left, Quatre got off the bed and shut the door (this time locking it), and hopped back on top of Dorothy, and they continued their previous moment.  
  
Hilde was even angrier then before...but suddenly a touch of madness came upon her because her eyes suddenly looked wild, untamable, and she laughed hysterically. "I'm coming for you Duo" she snickered "And when I find you, you'll be dead meat" Somewhere, hidden in the darkness, Duo was huddled, gulping and sweating. He had never had many fears in his life...after all he was the god of death. But Hilde was terrifying him beyond belief...worse then one of Heero's infamous death glares.  
  
"DUOOOO!!!" Hilde was apparently even more cross with him then before. He shuddered at the thought of her wrench colliding with his head....she would no doubt do it without regret as well.  
  
Why had he had the sudden craving to eat the last piece of apple pie when he knew that Hilde had been saving it for one of her soap-opera-fest days? A nagging voice inside his head had warned him of the consequences beforehand, and yet he ignored the signals and went ahead gobbling down the very tasty pastry. So he remained hidden in his dark hiding spot, pleaing with the gods that they would spare his life should she find him.  
  
Meanwhile Hilde's rampage continued, with each second, she was growing angrier, her temper flaring to an unimaginable level.  
  
Finally, her search through bedrooms and pantries was coming to a close, and she soon drew nearer to Relena and Heero's bedroom.  
  
'Of course!' she thought in her head. 'Where's the one place that Duo would not hide? Relena's and Heero's room of course. If he were to get caught in there, Heero would beat him to a pulp for more then a few reasons. One Heero would wonder what he was doing in his and his fiancé's room, and he would be over protective enough to kill him. And secondly, Heero would kill him for invading his privacy.' she snickered, an evil grin plastered on her face.  
  
Fortunately for Duo, he had not hid there. Instead, he had been hiding in the guest bathroom's bathtub, squeezing himself as low in the porcelain refuge as was physically possible. Luckily, Hilde had been too furious to check for detailed hiding spots in the bathroom, otherwise he would be dead.  
  
Hilde swung open Relena and Heero's door without conviction, and hurried herself in. She, for once, took in the scene played out before her, and stood stark still...a few seconds later she had burst out into laughter.  
  
Heero was on top of Relena, he looked up when he had heard Hilde and did not hide his aggravation. He had been happily nipping at Relena's neck, kissing her everywhere and just holding her in his arms. The moment was now ruined by a single female who had decided to burst open the door without so much as a warning. Heero quickly got off of Relena, and instead stood up in front of the bed, protectively hiding Relena from view.  
  
Hilde was now on the floor, she was laughing so hard she was crying. Heero gave her a glare that would have a tree leaf wither before him.  
  
"S...so..sorry!" Hilde cried out. "But..you...should've seen...your faces!" she said between uncontrollable giggles.  
  
In truth, the moment was not what had made Hilde burst out into insane laughter. It was her anger that had built up over time, and she had basically experience a nervous breakdown. Hilde, eventually contained herself and treated their bedroom with the same 'respect' as she had the others. Meaning: she continued looking under, behind, over and inside any possible hiding place. She even decided (which bewildered Heero and Relena to no end), to open every single drawer in the room and toss out their contents. So Hurricane Hilde left behind a trail of clothes as she continued her march through the house, slamming the door behind her after grumbling and mumbling something about 'bathroom inspection time'.  
  
Relena and Heero looked at each other with raised eyebrows.  
  
"What was that about?" Relena asked  
  
"Hn" Heero shrugged.  
  
"Heero, I just realized how manipulative you just were. How dare you get on top of me, trying to break our little deal now weren't you?" Her face was turning a bright red from anger. Heero just smirked.  
  
"Almost worked now didn't it?" Heero asked smugly.  
  
"Maybe that one time, but I would have come to my senses even before Hilde barged in on us like that."  
  
"Sure you would have" Heero rolled his eyes playfully, so Relena's response was to shove Heero off the bed. Heero's reaction was to glare up at her and cross his arms (A.N..don't you all agree that Heero would look cute in that position? Pouting and looking way to kawaii for words! I want to huggle him now! The term huggle means pulls on reading glasses and plops great big fat dictionary on lap : a cross between hugging and cuddling. Teehee)  
  
"Anyway, before I was interrupted by you, I was starting to get ready to go out." she said, while hiding a giggle at the kawaii site of Heero on the floor.  
  
"Where?" He intercepted.  
  
"I'm going out with our wedding planner for dinner to discuss some things and tie up some loose ends, if you must know, mother" She made sure to put heavy emphases on mother.  
  
"I'm sorry that you feel like I'm babying you, but I need to know where you are with Josh and Kayla roaming around on the streets."  
  
"I'll be fine" She stated blandly, the words coming out of her mouth seemed to be unsure and uneven. She herself didn't think that was all true, and after the little fiasco at the club had happened, she realized just how terrified the pair had made her.  
  
"And besides, I know that if anything should happen, I'll have my big strong Heero to protect me" she gave him her best 'sparkly eyed look'.  
  
"Relena...." Heero sighed. Of course he would protect her if he had the opportunity, but he had made the mistake once with leaving her supposedly safe and that's when they had struck. He didn't like the fact that they were free to walk around as if nothing had happened, and their target was still Relena. Until the two were safely out of the picture he would have to be more cautious.  
  
"I'm going with you then." He said matter of factly  
  
"Heero! This is a girl to girl meeting. Besides, I distinctly remember you telling me how much you hated wedding planning" Relena whined.  
  
"Well, I changed my mind" He said.  
  
Relena sighed knowing that she would not be able to change his overly stubborn mind. "Fine, but it's a fancy restaurant, meaning a suit and tie". She knew how much Heero hated dressing up, so she still found hope in the fact that it was possible that he might change his mind because of that simple little thing. But Heero was willing to endure anything for her protection.  
  
"I'm coming and something like that won't get in my way of helping in the planning process". He said while getting out his best suit. Relena went into her closet mumbling incoherently about men and their stubbornness.  
  
Meanwhile........................  
  
Sally sat under a palm tree on the beach, reading what seemed like her 20th romance novel that day, a pile of chocolate bar wrappers collecting beside her. No matter what she did, no matter what she told herself or her friends, she was still not over Wufei. She felt the need to strangle him, possible a few stabbings with syringes wouldn't hurt either, but then again she wanted to leap onto him and forgive him, then things could go back to normal. But she knew that was impossible. If she did that, then he might run away from her again thinking that she would just forgive him again like she had the first time, and she wasn't about to lose her dignity for him. She had also tried to substitute him for another male, for instance the one that she had met on this very beach and had danced with at the club. In fact, she was sure she would have gone a lot further then dancing with him if it hadn't been for the fact that Relena had had a breakdown, scaring everybody and forcing Sally to go back home.  
  
But she also realized that although Wufei and she were not together anymore, some very fragile ties were still linking the two together, and she felt that if she were to have slept with another man her sense of betrayal to Wufei would haunt them both. Then how much better would she be then Wufei? Just because she hadn't slept with a man for 3 weeks and 2 days (not that she was counting or anything), did not mean that she had to take out her sexual frustrations on another man, when she wasn't even ready for a relationship with anyone else yet. And what if the man she did sleep with did not want a relationship? What if she eventually fell in love with that man and that man refused to commit to her? That wouldn't be fair. So, for now she would sit under trees and read romance books, occasionally bawl her eyes out, and as soon as Relena's wedding was over, move to Paris.  
  
She had been offered a job, not to long ago, by a medical board in Paris to go on staff as an emergency worker. The job had been offered by a board member representative (who said that the board was very interested in her remarkable talent in surgery) who had come by her medical station in Africa, just to see her. Of course, she had said she had needed to think of the situation because she was still together with Wufei, and still in Africa. She did not want to always be away from him, and had been thinking of finding a practice nearby. But of course, things had all gone down the toilet.  
  
Sally threw down her book in frustration. Even after all that he had done to her, why did she still want to run back into his arms? Why did she want to forgive him so bad? Why was she still in love with him? She hated him...didn't she? Right at that moment, she thought it to be a brilliant idea to bonk her head continually against the trunk of the tree. Ignoring the many strange looks she was receiving from passer by's, she decided that she needed an ice cold shower and afterwards a hot cup of coffee (her method was often questioned by some, but she found it helped), so she got up from the sand and collected her books, as well as her litter into a beach bag and then headed back off the Relena and Heero's home.  
  
Meanwhile..............  
  
Wufei was staring at an old photo of Sally smiling happily while wrapping her arms around a giant Burmese Mountain dog. Wufei had taken that on their first year anniversary, not to long before she left for Africa. For her gift he had given her the dog as a sign of his commitment to her. He thought that by buying her a puppy, she would realize just how ready he was for their relationship, the dog was a sort of bond between them, a reason for them to live together. Of course both had wanted to move in together ever since they had started dating, but both were extremely stubborn, and had to much pride to say it first. Wufei had bought her the breed of dog because he had seen many of the same qualities between the two. Both were very courageous, friendly and stubborn. He remembered the day that he had given her the dog, the way her eyes had lit up (although he never would admit it to her), filled him with joy. She had fallen in love with it instantly and called him Ferdinand. Of course, even though he was technically more or less her dog, she seemed to have forgotten Ferdinand in her fury to leave the house the night he was caught red handed.  
  
As many times as he tried to get her out of his mind, it never worked. He could toss and turn in his bed, take a shower, eat as much food as was humanly possible. Watch his favorite t.v program, go for a run, nothing would stop his mind from betraying him to wander off in thoughts of the woman he loved dearly. He missed stroking her hair, holding her to himself, kissing her, touching her....it was torture to watch her go off as if he wasn't even there.  
  
'Screw it!' he thought to himself. 'How am I supposed to get over her? She won't forgive me, and although I don't want to let her go, I just can't sit here and watch her from a distance. If I don't do something then I'm going to lose her forever.'With these thoughts in his mind, he began fantasizing of ways he could get her back in his arms.  
  
Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted as Hilde rushed into his room uninvited.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing woman!?" a furious Wufei asked.  
  
"Have you seen Duo?" Hilde ignored his question, while she asked her own.  
  
"Why the hell would I keep track of that imbecile?" he asked with a scoff  
  
Hilde chose to ignore him as she went through her ritual, not caring about the fact that she was creating a large mess in Wufei's room, and Wufei was nearly shrieking with anger. But, she also noticed the far off look in his eyes, the look he got when he had just been thinking of Sally.  
  
Suddenly Hilde turned abruptly "I know you hurt her, and that still pisses me off, but I suggest rather then moping around all day, you actually try to get her back. I'm certain she still isn't over you, other wise she would have left by now".  
  
With that said, Hilde stormed off and out of his room. Minutes later he heard Duo running around the house apologizing none stop to Hilde as Hilde was obviously giving chase (he heard a large amount of stomping during the chase), and an occasional wack of something hard coming down on most likely Duo's skin, accompanied by more apologies. Wufei merely rolled his eyes, finding the situation quite normal...Duo and Hilde were an immature couple, but at least they were an inseparable couple, unlike he and Sally.  
  
Again, Wufei was setting his thoughts into depression. So before he thought ill again, he hurried over to the boom box in his room, (not pleased with the mess Hilde had left behind), and turned the radio on, hoping that the music would somehow relax him.  
  
He then lay down on his bed and stared up at the sealing as he listened to corny commercial ads come on the radio, advertising things from the newest movies to toothpaste.  
  
"Welcome to all request vibes, this is your host Missy, our first song requested by Jamie is 'Wasn't me!' by Shaggy, so let's pump the beat!" Said the overly peppy host.  
  
Wufei groaned at the song choice, it reflected his situation with Sally too well, so he decided to listen it out before the next song came on..hopefully it would be a hard rock song.  
  
(Yo', man) Yo'  
  
(Open up, man) What do you want, man?  
  
(My girl just caught me) You let her catch you?(I don't know how I let this happen) With who?  
  
(The girl next door, you know) Man  
  
(I don't know what to do) Say it wasn't you  
  
(Alright)  
  
Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
  
Creeping with the girl next door  
  
Picture this, we were both butt naked  
  
Bangin' on the bathroom floor  
  
How could I forget that I had  
  
Given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me  
  
How you can grant the woman access to your villa  
  
Trespasser and a witness while you cling to your pillow  
  
You better watch your back before she turn into a killer  
  
Best for you and the situation not to call the beaner  
  
To be a true player you have to know how to play  
  
If she say you're not, convince her say you're gay  
  
Never admit to a word when she say makes a claim  
  
And you tell her baby no way  
  
But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)  
  
Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)  
  
I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)  
  
She even caught me on camera (It wasn't me)  
  
She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)  
  
Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)  
  
Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me)  
  
She said our dealy was over  
  
Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
  
Creeping with the girl next door  
  
Picture this, we were both butt naked  
  
Bangin' on the bathroom floor  
  
I had tried to keep her  
  
From what she was about to see  
  
Why should she believe me  
  
When I told her it wasn't me  
  
Make sure she knows it's not you and lead her on da right prefix  
  
Whenever you should see her make da giggolo flex  
  
As funny as it be by you, it not that complex  
  
Seein is believin so you better change your specs  
  
You know she not gonna be worrying bout things from the past  
  
Hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass  
  
Wait for your answer: go over there  
  
But if she pack a gun you know you better run fast  
  
But she caught me on the counter (It wasn't me)Saw me bangin' on the sofa (It wasn't me)  
  
I even had her in the shower (It wasn't me)  
  
She even caught me on camera (It wasn't me)  
  
She saw the marks on my shoulder (It wasn't me)  
  
Heard the words that I told her (It wasn't me)  
  
Heard the scream get louder (It wasn't me)  
  
She said our dealy was over  
  
Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
  
Creeping with the girl next door  
  
Picture this, we were both butt naked  
  
Bangin' on the bathroom floor  
  
How could I forget that I had  
  
Given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me  
  
Gonna tell her that I'm sorry  
  
For the pain that I've caused  
  
I've been listenin to your reasonin  
  
It makes no sense at all  
  
We should tell her that I'm sorry  
  
For the pain that I've caused  
  
You may think that you're a player  
  
But you're completely lost  
  
That's why I sing  
  
Honey came in and she caught me red-handed  
  
Creeping with the girl next door  
  
Picture this, we were both butt naked  
  
Bangin' on the bathroom floor  
  
How could I forget that I had  
  
Given her an extra key  
  
All this time she was standing there  
  
She never took her eyes off me  
  
'Finally that's over!' thought Wufei. He waited patiently for the next song to come on, requested by Tanya. The song was called 'Everytime', but since he wasn't familiar with it, he let it play.  
  
Notice me Take my hand Why are we Strangers when Our love is strong Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, it's haunting me I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe That you are here It's the only way I see clear What have I done You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain Please forgive me My weakness caused you pain And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray That soon your face Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly I fall without my wings I feel so small I guess I need you baby And everytime I see you in my dreams I see your face, you're haunting me I guess I need you baby  
  
After all... After all...  
  
Wufei wanted to hurt something, why was everyone requesting these relation problem songs? Wasn't music supposed to get rid of your problems, get your mind lost in the beat? Not think about it! Wufei instantly turned off the radio and decided a little walk would have to do for now. Walking out the door, and past Hilde (who was still chasing Duo. Duo was sporting a few bruises here and there), past Dorothy who was asleep on Quatre's chest on the front porch, and towards the beach.  
  
About half way there, he heard Sally crying. Rushing over to her, he forgot all about what he had done, and that Sally was mad at him, he wanted to make sure she was alright and if that required her to get a restraining order against him in the near future, then he didn't care. When Sally was hurt or crying he became very protective of her. So he followed the sound of her racking sobs, each one breaking his heart a small bit at a time, knowing that she was probably crying over him.  
  
"Sally?" he asked cautiously She snapped her head up in an instant, as if she had been slapped. Her eyes were full with tears, red and puffy, and she was sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees.  
  
"What do you want" She scowled.  
  
"Sally....."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed.  
  
"What am I doing to you?" Wufei asked with unnatural softness, while slowly walking towards her, after a few steps he kneeled down so he came face to face with her.  
  
"I can't.....stop thinking of you" she admitted, a hint of a blush appeared on her face.  
  
"I can't stop thinking of you either..." He looked her straight in the eyes. Wufei usually wasn't this open with Sally, in fact, he hadn't even told her he loved her once. He had to much pride to say it. Whenever she told him that she loved him, he felt warm inside, but would not respond, he usually would just kiss the top of her forehead in return, but she knew he loved her....  
  
"Stop!" she cried  
  
"What Sally?" Wufei asked, confused.  
  
"Stop pretending like things can go back to normal! You cheated on me" She nearly yelled  
  
"I know I did Sally, and that was the worst decision of my life. But can't you see that I'm still in l...lo..." he had to say it if he wanted her back. She looked up at him in shock, the tears stopped flowing down her cheeks, she waited expectantly. That's when he knew he might still have a chance. "I still love you" he continued. And at precisely that moment, he couldn't look her in the eye. It was the first time he had ever declared his feelings to anyone, let alone Sally, and he was sure he would be rejected.  
  
"You do?" She asked meekly.  
  
Wufei merely nodded, avoiding eye contact, feeling the heat rise to his face as he blushed madly.  
  
"I do love you Sally" this time he looked into her eyes.  
  
Suddenly Sally wanted to be held by him. So she moved closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Gods I missed you" Wufei said while stroking her hair.  
  
"I knew you would" She stated with a smile on her lips. Wufei had the urge to retort, but he held his tongue. He would not jinx the wonderful thing that just happened to him, instead he would be grateful and just hold onto her with dear life.  
  
"Wufei!" Sally giggled "you're cutting off my air supply"  
  
"Oh" Wufei released his death grip on her to a more comfortable one.  
  
"I missed you too" she said.  
  
Wufei and Sally sat under the protection of the trees, just holding each other and silently basking in each other's company. Occasionally the two would talk and laugh, and although the two were together again, there were still awkward moments. But both were certain that eventually things would work out. "You left Ferdinand behind...do you know that?" Wufei asked playfully  
  
"Yes of course! How could I forget Ferdinand. After all I was mad at you. Correction, I still am mad at you"  
  
Wufei suddenly looked at her, worried that even though he had professed his love, she had suddenly changed her mind.  
  
Seeing the look of fear in his eyes , Sally quickly put in "But not as much as before." She smiled reassuringly, and Wufei squeezed her tightly.  
  
They would have their rough patches, that was true, but they were certain things were definitely going to work out in the end. And both walked home happier then they had been for the past couple weeks, holding hands and leaning against each other as the sun began to set.  
  
Meanwhile............  
  
"Hilde please I was hungry!"  
  
"Duo I don't care if you were starving to death and finally found a source of food, you know better then to eat my ice cream!" Hilde was looking pretty frightening right now. No matter how hard he had tried, Duo still hadn't seemed to be able to out run Hilde. She had discovered his hiding place after her obvious inspection of all other rooms. He had thought of leaving the bathroom quite a few times, but then convinced himself that she would never think to check in the bath tub...how wrong he was.  
  
As soon as she had found him, she grabbed the nearest object nearby, which happened to be a long wooden scrub brush (used to reach tough spots on your back), and began her physical abuse on him. The result of course had him begging at her feet and bruises covered his body.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, I want you to replace my 'stolen' apple pie right after you give me a massage. I'm tired from all that running I've been doing".  
  
Duo, not one to even think of arguing with Hilde in her insane state replied rather enthusiastically "Aye Aye!"  
  
LEMON  
  
Hilde led them to their bedroom and shut the door, lying on their bed she waited for Duo to start massaging her tired and sore muscles. He first tackled her shoulders, working his hands expertly undoing all the naughts she had accumulated.  
  
"Mmm Duo that's nice", she yawned.  
  
Duo continued his treatment, working his way down to her lower back gradually. Although this was a friendly massage, he couldn't help but respond to Hilde's moans, arousing him.  
  
Pressing his throbbing erection against her she instantly got the message. Flipping herself around she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"My next command is for you to set every inch of my body on fire" She said seductively.  
  
Duo replied by quickly pulling off her shirt and unclasping her bra, revealing two very perky, smooth, round breasts. He started his treatment by kissing her mouth fully, using his tongue to battle hers. Next he slowly made his way down to her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind, making sure to not leave a single spot untouched. But before he could go halfway down her neck, he kissed his way back up and to behind her ear where he sucked and nibbled softly, earning him a moan from Hilde.  
  
He then began his journey back down her neck, and in turn Hilde arched her neck for him. He sucked and nibbled until he came to her collar bone where he ran his finger tips gently around the area while claiming her lips with his own. Shortly after he had her right breast in his mouth, sucking on it with fondling the other with his left hand, making sure to give both attention. Hilde now had her back arched and head thrown back allowing him full access.  
  
"Duoooooo" she moaned.  
  
Duo released the right breast after a few minutes, and switched to the other. He made sure that she felt every flick of his tongue on her body.  
  
To Hilde's dismay, he eventually finished with her breasts and then began running his fingers down her stomach leaving a fuzzy feeling in her body. She wanted him bad. When he reached her jeans, he unbuttoned and unzipped them and pulled them down, her underwear soon followed.  
  
Hilde looked up at him expectantly. She was completely exposed to him and yet he was still fully clothed. This frustrated her to no end so she began pulling off his shirt, and watched as he took off his pants and boxers to reveal his solid erection.  
  
"You don't know how beautiful you are" Duo said as he claimed Hilde's mouth once again, this time there was more passion involved, as the heat of the moment grew. He fisted her short dark blue hair in his hands and brought her face as close to his as was humanly possible. When they broke free for air, he moved back down along the bed until he came to her thighs. He gently kissed them., working his way in until he came to her womanhood. He kissed the entrance lightly, and then more aggressively. Finally he began sucking on the nub of her entrance and running his tongue in and out. Hilde gasped with pleasure and pushed his head closer to her entrance, forcing his tongue to go in further.  
  
She moaned as he quickened his pace with his tongue and eventually came. Duo licked up all of her sweet juice and then got up to position himself over her entrance.  
  
Giving her one final kiss, he entered her, pumping in and out, moving faster as time went by. Each called each others name and Hilde gripped the bed sheets in her fists. After going on for what seemed like hours, and they were in utter bliss, both had their orgasm at the same time and Duo collapsed lightly on top of Hilde.  
  
"I love you Hilde"  
  
"I love you to Duo" They nuzzled noses and then fell asleep on top of the sheets in each others arms.  
  
END OF LEMON  
  
Meanwhile....................  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yeah Catherine?"  
  
"What do you think everybody's doing back at Heero and Relena's?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Okay...I'm just wondering"  
  
Catherine and Trowa had gone to the movies and out for dinner for the night. The need to escape the crowded house (especially when Hilde barged in on them watching a television program in the basement), had forced them out of the house to wonder off and explore on their own. But neither was complaining because they were in each others company.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Mhmm?"  
  
"Do you think Sally and Wufei will ever be back together again?"  
  
"I honestly don't know."  
  
"How long do you think it will take for Heero and Relena to end their war?"  
  
"Not sure"  
  
"How.."  
  
But before she could reply Trowa had claimed her lips with his own, he had many reasons for doing so but the most dominant one was to shut her up. When she was curious she asked a lot of questions, and although she loved her, he still found it quite annoying.  
  
"Oh...okay" Catherine said in a daze. Trowa just laughed and wrapped one arm around her waist as they headed back home.  
  
Today had been a very busy day at the soon to be Yuy home, and he wondered what he would find when he returned........  
  
A.N- teehee I bet more then half of you thought that the lemon was going to be Heero and Relena! Hahaha! You don't think I'd stop their little war so soon do you? Nah! But you have to admit it was kind of cute. And now Sally and Wufei are back together! ( I blush to say this, but before I changed it I accidentally wrote Sally and Hilde, thanks Inu-kokoro for correcting me!) Can I get a Woot! I still can't believe I wrote a lemon......teehee. Anywho, I made sure to incorporate everyone in this chapter so you all can be happy!  
  
Now go and REVIEW! ReViEw (I'm chanting see?) R-E-V-I-E-W (wearing cheerleading outfit), if you want me to stop my cheerleading session because you are freaked out, then R-E-V-I-E-W 


	9. Fat, and not the PH kind

Crazychickie4life: Hello everybody! I'm still here….hopefully I have not been forgotten! - . Nah I'm sure I haven't…heehee. Well, I won't bore you with any sob stories, so read on!  
  
Chapter 9: Fat! And not the P-H kind.

"Duo wake up now!" a voice disturbed him from his sleep.  
  
"Mmmm" Duo replied as he brought the blankets closer to his body and ignored the voice.  
  
"Duo now!" the voice prodded. 'When were they going to give up?' He wondered.   
  
"Duo I mean it, you get up now or I swear that I'll….." Hilde left it hanging for his own imagination to decipher.   
  
Duo ignored her still and brought his pillow over his head. Finally, he heard Hilde's footsteps retreat from their bedroom, Duo sighed thinking she had given up, and continued his attempts to fall asleep again.   
  
How unbelievably wrong he was. Hilde had never been one to give up that easily. For instance, there had once been a time where she had wanted the t.v. remote from him. Duo being the television hog that he was, simply would not allow her to take what was rightfully his, so he promptly refused. Hilde of course did not appreciate his choice of action, so she had literally sat on him and nearly cut off his air supply because she refused to leave until he gave her the remote. Duo of course, was stubborn and did not give it up. After all he was a gundam pilot, did he surrender to the enemy when he was under fire? He couldn't help but try and defeat Hilde in this game because his pilot instincts inside were forbidding him to give in. So, he had sat, purple faced from the lack of oxygen, and held up as best as he could. Of course, as is natural for any living breathing thing, he eventually lost all oxygen and passed out….Hilde was a tough cookie to convince. So when he had woken up less then a minute later, he found himself tied up in a corner of the room, gagged and the remote no longer in his possession.   
  
He loved Hilde very much, but he wasn't sure if he should be grateful for her persistent nature, or afraid of it. Right now however, he was scared.  
  
Hilde had enough with Duo, he was getting on her nerves already. Why wouldn't he give into her simple requests? Why did he always take the hard way out and face the consequences?   
  
Hilde sighed as she brought the bucket of ice cold water over his head, and not to politely dumped it over him.  
  
"Out of bed NOW" Hilde ordered, then left the room.  
  
At this point, Duo would say he had gotten the message. Slowly getting up, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and wondered why it only felt as if he had slept for a few hours. Turning towards the alarm clock sitting on the dresser in the far corner of the room, his question was answered for him. It read 3:25 a.m.   
  
"Just great!" yawned an annoyed Duo.  
  
He slumped his way to the bathroom, and quickly towel dried himself off , his hair still a tad bit damp, thanks to Hilde. He then proceeded back to his bedroom, grabbed a t-shirt and pulled it over himself, and slipped on a pair of loose pants.   
  
Looking at his bed that seemed to be screaming 'Come to me!', he sighed and walked down the stairs. "This had better be good" Duo muttered under his breath.   
  
Meanwhile with Relena  
  
Relena entered the five star hotel, and stormed over to the counters.  
  
"I would like a room please" Relena briskly stated.  
  
"For one miss Relena?" the clerk asked, still remembering her name from when she was foreign minister.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"would you like a view of the ocean?"   
  
"Yes"  
  
"Would you care for a Jacuzzi tub?"   
  
Relena was beginning to grow impatient. "Yes please, just give me the most expensive room you have available."   
  
"Right away miss. Would that be cash, credit or debit?"   
  
"Credit" Relena handed over one of Heero's credit cards. The clerk ran it through and called a bellboy.  
  
"Show this lady to her room, and carry her bags as well, she deserves special attention" The clerk winked at Relena, and she tried her best not to give him a disgusted look.   
  
The bellboy, a handsome blonde, carried her one small traveling suit case, and led her to the elevator. They then journeyed up to her floor in silence, which Relena was grateful for. She did not feel like talking to anyone at the moment.   
  
"Here we are miss, room 256" The bellboy opened the door . He carried her baggage inside and before leaving, Relena tucked a 20 dollar bill in his shirt pocket and smiled.  
  
"For you troubles" she said.  
  
"No trouble at all Miss Relena, if you need anything, you can ask for me at the front desk and I'll be here in an instant. My name is Tod"   
  
"Well thank you Tod" Relena graced him with a genuine smile, and then shut the door as he left the room.   
  
Staring around the en suite bedroom, she pouted and began putting away her clothes in the walk in closet. Then, as she began picking the first piece of clothing out to put away, thought better of it and slammed it shut, deciding a warm bath would be much more suitable.   
  
Relena waltzed over to the bathroom and began filling the tub. She poured the full contents of the complimentary fancy bubble bath into the steamy water, and found the room service menu very interesting as she sat on its ledge, awaiting the bath to fill.   
  
"hmm…what should I choose?" she wondered aloud. "I know" Relena had a type of look on her face that men would find sexy, yet intimidating all at once. The kind of look that was bordering on dangerous and yet lingering on feisty. One may sum it up into one word, or rather a symbol…..the devil. Relena now displayed what is commonly known as the devilish glare.   
  
Walking out of the bathroom, she stripped along the way. She was a woman with her intentions programmed into her memory, unforgettable and flawless. She was a woman that knew what she was about to do, acted as if she had done it many times. She was armed and ready.   
  
Picking up the phone, she punched in the numbers to room service with dainty fingers. Agitated that it was taking a while to get through, she blew out a sigh.   
  
"Good evening, room service how may we help you" a young woman's voice came on the phone line…..she couldn't quite put a finger on it, but that voice sounded familiar. Staring at the phone, she froze up for a few moments…long enough that the woman repeated her line, undoubtedly thinking the person on the other end of the phone had not heard her. Coming to her sentence, Relena remembered her task.  
  
"Yes, I would like to order a few things"   
  
"Go ahead miss"   
  
"I would like a slice of your chocolate moose cake, a fruit and chocolate fondue, a slice of strawberry and vanilla cake, butter pecan ice cream, and a bottle of your finest white wine."  
  
"Alright miss, may I ask what room you are currently staying in?" The woman seemed a tad suspicious as to why Relena was ordering such a large amount of deserts at…. 3:30 in the morning. But, as a person merely working at the hotel, they had no right to ask such a personal question, or else they risked either suspension or a good old firing. Well, maybe their punishments wouldn't be so drastic, after all it would be a simple question and for all Relena knew, they were let off with a warning, but she guessed it always depended on how angered the customer was. If she were to ask her that question, Relena would think up an answer that would boggle her mind, a story that she would be wondering around in amazement with a dazed look in her eyes, for days. For instance, Relena could conjure up a story this instant that would blow her socks away.  
  
If she were to have asked what Relena was doing with all those desserts, then Relena would have replied "Why, I'm merely going to take them don to the sewer to feed the poor, underfed and under appreciated rats. Do you even know how much they do for our community?' And then she would ramble on for hours about rats and their civil duties. To make it seem more realistic, she would then proceed to ask the woman to find her a rat to bring up to her room, then she would feed it. Although it would be difficult to keep a straight face and at the same time, hide her disgust for the filthy rodent.  
  
"Room 256 please, and would you mind not sending it up for another half hour?" She said sweetly.  
  
"Of course miss. I'll have them deliver your food at 4 o'clock sharp. We will be charging this to your bill am I correct?"   
  
"Yes of course"  
  
"Thank you miss and have a good evening". Relena hung up and headed over to the bathroom where she found the water almost reaching the top. Turning off the water, she got in and instantly felt her tense muscles relax. Relena spent the next while in the bath tub, not thinking of a single thing, she kept her mind completely blank and calm, just as she would if she were surfing. When she felt it was almost time for room service to arrive, she drained the tub and towel dried herself. She then wrapped the teri-cloth, complimentary bath robe around herself and stepped back into the bedroom.   
  
Opening the television cabinet, she grabbed the remote and proceeded to flop onto the bed. Next, she flipped through the channels until she found the sappiest romance movie she could find, and put it on, only to find it was half way through, but that didn't bother her. She then walked over to the chair near the door, that she had dumped her purse on, and fished around inside until she came across her bottle of advil. Then she went back into the bathroom and took the complimentary Kleenex box, and pulled the tab off it. Setting the contents on the bed, she went to a small table and took a glass off of it, and filled it with water at the sink in the bathroom. She set that on the night table near the bed.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at her room door, and she cautiously peeped through the hole before she realized it was room service, and then she opened it. Taking the cart from the male, she handed him a twenty and went back into the room, locking the door behind her.   
  
Parking the cart next to the bed, she opened the bottle of wine and poured herself a glass full to the brim. Taking long gulps, she put the glass down, and attacked the chocolate moose cake, eating it as if she hadn't eaten in a long time. Pausing to stare at the television, she watched just in time to see the big love scene.  
  
"Oh Henry I love you …..please don't leave me!" a blonde woman was clinging onto a tall, red haired, handsome man.   
  
"I would never leave you, you mean the world to me. You're my everything, I always want you to be happy. Let's never leave each other ever again. I need you Rosalee!" Henry said while claiming the blonde's mouth.  
  
"LIAR!!!" Relena yelled at the television, throwing a nearby pillow at the screen. Grabbing the next desert off the cart, which happened to be the vanilla and strawberry cake, she shoveled forkfuls down her throat. After the piece was gone (which didn't take long), she watched as the couple on the screen began making out in the guys apartment, and soon it led to something more…..it hadn't been hard to see it coming, because that was always how it worked. Relena took her glass and re filled it with wine, taking large sips, then decided better of it and put the glass back, grabbing the bottle instead. Tilting the neck over her mouth, she took large gulps of the liquid.   
  
Then Relena suddenly burst into tears. Why was life so cruel to her?  
  
Meanwhile with Heero   
  
Heero stared off into the oblivion, completely blank. He couldn't comprehend the evenings earlier events. What had happened? He had been stupid, that's what had happened.   
  
"Relena…" he sighed. She was angry with him, no angry was an understatement, she was enraged.   
  
The evening had started off great, the pair had made their way to the restaurant to meet their wedding planner. They sat down to a great meal, and sipped on their drinks. They talked to the wedding planner about last minute arrangements. Everything had gone fine. Until Relena had decided that she wanted to go to a little bakery for some cheese cake.  
  
flashback  
  
"Heero I'm still hungry…" complained Relena.  
  
"But we just came out of the restaurant" Heero stated.  
  
"I know, but those little French dishes aren't very filling anymore"  
  
"Relena, you ate a four course meal."   
  
"So what, it wasn't enough to fill me"   
  
"Relena, are you trying to get yourself fatter?" asked Heero. Now, having said that line may have been the reason why Relena was so upset with him. He had just basically called her fat. That was a definite no no in the rule book. Calling any woman, no matter how young or old she is, fat, is upsetting and hurtful to the female. It wouldn't even be necessary to even say the word for the woman to think you were implying. Calling a woman fat, to her, is down right offensive and rude. If the man and woman had just started dating, and the man hinted something towards her being over weight, then the result would be an immediate 'dumping' followed by the woman's rebellion of eating a mass amount of fattening foods.   
  
Heero and Relena's case was different however, because they were in love and had committed themselves to marriage. But still, the consequences of saying those words would still have a huge impact on their relationship, and it would not be in Heero's favor.   
  
Heero hadn't even realized what he had done until Relena broke into tears. Why was he so stupid when it came to her? Why had he called her fat in the first place? His fiance was anything far from being fat. She was as thin as a pole, he actually should have been happy that she had wanted to eat more in the first place. Her eating habits were good, most of the time, but he still had to force food on her once in a while. So why had he called her fat? He wasn't sure…..  
  
"So you're calling me fat!?" she screamed.  
  
"Relena, I'm not calling you fat it's just.." But he was cut off.   
  
"My fiance is calling me fat!!!" Relena sobbed as a group of women passed by. One had the liberty of swatting Heero on the shoulder with her cane.   
  
"Pig" the woman called, and then gave Relena a sympathetic look. Then she continued her journey with her friends. Heero let the woman's hit slide, focusing his attention on Relena.   
  
"Relena you know I didn't mean that. You're really thin" Heero said.   
  
"So your saying that if I were to be heavy you wouldn't marry me?" That was when Heero felt a little angered himself. Why did she always twist his words around and squeeze them to get every ounce of venom in them that she could muster? He guessed it was because she was a female and she did it on pure instinct.   
  
"I never said that either"  
  
"You meant it to sound like that. Admit it, if I were to be 200 pounds you wouldn't come near me" But then again he was a guy, and he could be superficial, so of course he would not go chasing after the heaviest woman he could find any time soon.   
  
So he stayed quiet in response.  
  
"Exactly. Now I ask you this, was this whole relationship built on looks and sex?" she interrogated.   
  
"No Relena I love you, not for your looks and not for the sex, for you". He said as calmly as his nerves would allow.   
  
"So your saying I'm ugly now as well?" Relena shouted.  
  
"No, I never said that either".   
  
"Heero, I'm going to go now, don't bother chasing after me". And before he could do another thing, she had hailed a cab, climbed in and drove off.   
  
End of Flashback.  
  
Heero sighed heavily. What kind of mess had he gotten himself into this time? And better yet, why was Relena moody all of a sudden?   
  
He had gone back to the house, only to find Relena not home, and according to Hilde (who had seen her come home), she had taken a suitcase from the basement, packed it with clothes and left Hilde a note saying which hotel she was staying out. Heero had had to nearly beg for the piece of information. Calling the hotel, he found Relena staying in the most expensive room available, and asked for the adjoining room, which luckily for him was available.   
  
Packing a bag of clothes and some other necessities, he headed out, prepared to do absolutely anything to resolve Relena's anger.   
  
Duo and Hilde's POV  
  
When Duo reached the bottom of the stairs, he followed the sounds of voices to the kitchen, where he found Hilde, Quatre, Trowa and Dorothy, seated around the table, each holding a cup of steaming hot coffee in their hands.   
  
"What's going on here?" Duo asked.  
  
"This is our little meeting, care to join us?" Dorothy stated.  
  
"Only if I can have one of those" Duo pointed to her cup of coffee.  
  
"Right away darling" Hilde planted a mug right in front of him before he could say anything else.   
  
Taking her spot at the head of the table Hilde began the 'meeting'.   
  
"As you all know, Heero and Relena are getting married in a week and a half. Right now, there seems to be a rough patch in the relationship, but I think they'll by pass that. Now, we need to throw some bachelor parties here, one for Heero and one for Relena. That's where we come in. Trowa, Quatre and Duo, you will all organize a fun night for Heero. I trust that you'll make it the best bachelor party ever." Hilde winked.  
  
"Dorothy, we'll organize Relena's bachelorette party, of course Sally and Catherine will be helping as well."   
  
Duo interrupted. "Why is it that you wake us all up this early in the morning, to tell us that?"   
  
"Because, we need to organize this while Heero and Relena are not present, and I would like to point out to you that both of them are not here, both are actually at a hotel this very moment." Hilde said smartly.   
  
Duo gave a confused look. Since when were Heero and Relena staying at a hotel? But he didn't even want to bother asking that question and overload his brain more then it already was.   
  
So the group began their arrangements, idea forming and so on……………….  
  
Relena  
  
After completely stuffing herself with the desserts, and wine, her head began to hurt so she turned off the television and popped two advil into her mouth, drinking the water with them.   
  
Relena was then about to go to bed, when the pains in her abdomen started up again, worse then ever. Dropping to the floor, she cried out in pain, her whole body shaking in tremors. A white hot light made her blind, and she felt as if she were about to faint. The pain came in waves, one after the other, and she bit her lip to hide the screams that would come from her mouth.   
  
Before another round of pain could start, she was being carried by a set of strong arms and she was laid down on her bed.   
  
"It's going to be alright Relena" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out…………

A.N …So how was that? Kind of interesting? But I left you hanging…I hope. Is it obvious to you who the person is? Or is it something much more complicated. Find out next chapter! Dun dun dun…and remember REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! Or you'll never find out how the story ends…which it won't still for a long time , but you'll never read the next chapter! MwAHAHAHAHAH


	10. the visit

crazychickie4life: Hey all! I have to go to work, so i'll just quickly say thank you all for reviewing...is happy Goody, I keep getting more and more reviews every chapter! Here's the next chapter..........  
  
Chapter 10:The visit  
  
"Poor poor Relena" a voice said.   
  
Relena instantly cracked her eyes open and looked up at the intruders face.  
  
"It's you!" Relena cried as she tried to get up.   
  
"Relena I advise you to stay still….." Warned the voice.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, you have no right to be near me!" Shrieked Relena. But as she struggled to get up, she only succeeded into tumbling back down to the ground, from the excruciating pain she was feeling in her abdomen. Leaving no choice, she lay still as the voice had commanded.  
  
"I know what this is" The voice said softly  
  
"What are you talking about?" Relena asked alarmed  
  
"Let's go over the analysis. You go for jogs, only to clutch your stomach, fall down and pass out…on a constant basis, then you constantly eat like you've never eaten before, and you have mood swings like a woman with metopos."  
  
"How the hell do you know all that?" Relena asked. Then a look of horror crossed her face. "You've been spying on me? How long has it been…….?"   
  
"I myself have lost track of time…." the voice replied.  
  
"What are you planning on doing with me?" Relena winced from pain.  
  
"Me? Absolutely nothing, don't worry your in no trouble. But, as much as I hate to admit it, I do need your help…"   
  
"My help? What makes you think that after all that, I'm still going t help you?" Relena asked angrily.   
  
"I'm not quite sure……but please, I need your help……I know I don't deserve it, but I needed to at least try to get your help…I'm kind of in a bind." The person smiled meekly. "Plus, maybe I can help you…."   
  
"Why would I need your help?" Relena asked.  
  
"Because hun, you Prego…."   
  
"what?"   
  
"Your pregnant…"   
  
"How would you know that?" she asked.  
  
"Because the signs all point to it…look I even bought a pregnancy test. Here you go" The person handed her the test.  
  
"I don't know if I should trust you or not." Relena examined the small box containing the pregnancy test. It appeared to be in good condition, and untainted.   
  
Relena was full of questions. How did they know she was here? How did they know she was pregnant, before she herself had drawn to that conclusion….should she trust her? After all Relena had been put through, who could blame her for being so precautious? She already was proving to be stronger then before, by not calling security…which she had ever right to do.   
  
"How did you know I was here? In this room? And that I was in pain?" Relena felt a sudden curiosity poke at her.   
  
"Please don't be mad at me Relena, but…well….there are a lot of things that I need to tell you. I know I have no right to even be near you, but please Relena, I've changed!" she pleaded.  
  
"Fine, I'll give you a chance to explain yourself."   
  
"Thank you!" Kayla had tears in her eyes of gratitude. "But let's take care of you first, your in pain." Relena flashed her a quizzical look. "First you need to find out if it's true or not. Take the pregnancy test. The only father would be Heero, so don't worry you'll be fine" Kayla added upon seeing Relena's worried glare.  
  
Relena nodded and hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Unprepared for the answer, she opened the packet and followed the instructions. Moments later, Relena re appared out of the bathroom, still in shock.  
  
Kayla shrugged "So I guess I'm right then…..I wonder if it'll be a boy or a girl" Kayla wondered, actually genuinely happy for Relena, and making an attempt to lighten the heavy mood.   
  
"Drop the act Kayla…..since when are you suddenly on 'kind' terms with me?"   
  
Kayla sighed. "Since I finally came to my senses…….I have made more then my share of wrong choices…."   
  
Relena nodded.  
  
"Where to begin……well, after Josh and I were taken to the jail, he suddenly turned on me. He blamed me for everything that went wrong in our so called 'revenge plot', and he wouldn't speak to me for days. Then the corporation that was supporting us in the project bailed us out. That's why we were let out of jail without any penalties……the corporation was rich enough to literally buy our freedom, and only make a dent in their income…. While I was in jail, I learned a lot of things. I saw the ugly side of Josh and it wasn't pretty…" Relena looked at Kayla's face, her pretty short dark hair had grown to shoulder length, her bangs covered her eyes. Kayla looked worn, and Relena, despite all that had happened, felt a sudden sadness for her. Why? She wasn't quite sure…  
  
"What do you mean?' Relena pried softly.   
  
"Relena….I loved Josh. I still do. I hate him, yet I love him" Kayla had tears freely falling down her cheeks. "I could take the hurts that he gave me…." Relena interrupted her. "hurts?' Relena didn't like the sound of that word. Already several possibilities came into her mind…  
  
Kayla nodded. "Yeah…I don't know why I'm telling you this…I just had to tell someone Relena……and there's no one left for me to tell…I had to come to you!" Kayla sobbed.   
  
"Let me see" Relena asked patiently, shoving her own pain aside as she made her way beside Kayla and examined her obvious bruised arm.   
  
"It doesn't hurt…my body just feels numb." Kayla stated flatly…but Relena could read between the lines. She heard the pain etched into each word she spoke.   
  
"Why did he do this to you?" Relena's anger towards Josh increased ten fold.   
  
" I don't know….I think I made him angry. I was always such a bother, hanging onto him like I did…but he was the only one I had" Kayla wiped furiously at her face.  
  
"Sorry I'm falling apart on you, but I need to tell someone." Relena gave an encouraging nod   
  
"Anyway, I stayed out of his way, cooked for him, cleaned up after him. I even avoided talking to him just to keep him happy. But it didn't matter, he still acted as if he hated me and took his frustrations out on me as if I were a human punching bag. But I didn't mind….as long as I was still near him. Then one night, he was gone. I went to the corporation to ask the president if he knew where Josh had gone. I was immediately shut down and told if I knew what was best for me I would leave. But I couldn't just let Josh go….I had no family, they were killed when I was little in an explosion. I had been alone for a long time until Josh had found me 7 years ago. We were always together, we supported each other and we were happy. Then we were offered jobs as assassins in the Drestak Corporation, a lot of money was at stake. Ever since that day, we've been going down hill…ruined. When we failed the mission, the corporation wasn't afraid to show us their disappointment. We had never failed a mission before, until you….but they freed us anyway. But only because they were afraid we'd talk. If we were to spill on Drestak's hidden agenda's, then they would be ruined. So they freed us.   
  
I begged associates for information on Josh. Finally, I found out he headed out after you….He had apparently made a deal with the boss. If he got rid of you, then he'd get his job back. Josh has nothing to lose. Ever since he started working for the corporation he's turned into a monster. His humanity has been ripped away from him. He's blinded by greed."   
  
"Why would you warn me that he's coming after me? Don't you want him to get his revenge and his job back?"  
  
"I care for Josh Relena. I love him too much to describe in words. But, this isn't Josh. This is a monster. When I was in jail, I thought about what I had done, realized that the hope of the corporation and its associates being my family was a joke. I have no family, I've been alone for a long time. Josh left me alone in jail, even though he was physically there. I wondered why I had tried to deliberately wipe you off this planet, when the people that loved you didn't deserve a loss…it's too much suffering. And you didn't deserve to die. You are too kind of a person Relena, and the only thing that had kept me going throughout that mission was the knowledge that no matter what, Josh was at my side…he wasn't going to leave me. I was being selfish.  
  
Now look. I'm officially alone again. Josh left, he isn't as reliable as I cracked him up to be. But all that doesn't matter. I can handle the pain, I can handle the torture. But I will not tolerate what the corporation has done to the one person that matters most to me. I will get my revenge over the corporation. But first, I have to contain the monster inside of Josh. I need to turn him back to normal. He was never this cruel when I first met him. This isn't the Josh I came to love, despite what I've tried to tell myself repeatedly.  
  
I came here to warn you that he's after you. And I also came to apologize for everything that I've done…I know that you may never forgive me, and I understand, but I needed to tell you. Please stay close to Heero, he'll protect you. Don't wonder out alone. And I will continue to try and save Josh….."   
  
Relena stared at the poor girl quietly. Now that she thought about it, Kayla hadn't really even done much to harm her in the attacks. It had always been Josh. All Kayla had done wrong was standing by as she watched Relena get hurt….  
  
"Kayla, I am still a little angry at you, but I've known you for a long time. I understand your situation completely. When you love someone so much, nothing else matters. The human heart will go to no limits to get to the ones they love and to protect them. Don't worry I know….I let my friends and family worry about me for so long because I thought I was running away from hurt….I was being selfish."   
  
Kayla smiled through more tears that spilled down her cheeks. Relena walked over to her and embraced her friend.   
  
"Kayla I'm here for you…" Relena smiled while patting her back.  
  
"Thank you…you don't know how much this means to me." Kayla said. "But I have to go now. If anyone finds out I'm here, my cover will be blown." Kayla smiled.  
  
"Don't worry I'll keep it a secret. And if you want…..you obviously know where I live don't you?" Kayla nodded.  
  
"Why is it that if your looking for Josh, your also spying on me as well?" Relena asked.  
  
"Because I won't let Josh hurt you again. We've already caused to much damage. So I'm more of your secret angel watching over you."   
  
It was Relena's turn to thank Kayla. "Thank you".   
  
"It's the least I can do for you Relena." Kayla shrugged.   
  
"And one more question before you go."   
  
"What's that officer?" Kayla joked  
  
"How did you know I was lying in pain in this hotel room?" Relena asked "I asked you that earlier but you never answered…."  
  
"That's easy. I wasn't hired as an assassin for nothing. I know how to break into the security cameras, it's a sinch. And I suppose to many things have gone wrong in this five star hotel, because there are security cameras in almost every room. Your room happens to be one of them. Along with lover boys over there" Kayla pointed to the right."   
  
Relena gave a questioning look in response.   
  
"Heero's in the next room. He didn't hear you earlier, or now, because the rooms are sound proof….I haven't quite figured out yet if that's a good thing or bad thing in this hotel….they have security camera's, but you can't hear the people inside the rooms….it's very interesting yet somehow illogical." Kayla giggled.   
  
"Well I best be heading out. I'll see you later Relena. And I advise you to go to the hospital and get your baby checked out! I'll talk to you soon I hope" With that, Kayla left the room to a still bewildered Relena, pondering her thoughts.   
  
Wait a minute! Kayla had said something about needing help, but Relena had wanted answers, so she had run over any chances of finding out what it was Kayla wanted….but she supposed she would be back eventually anway so it didn't matter….eventually Relena would find out what it was.   
  
Walking out of her room, Relena knocked on the door to her right and waited for the door to open. When it did she flung herself into his arms.   
  
"Heero, I'm pregnant!"   
  
A.N. Now go review 


	11. Every good thing comes at a price

Crazychickie4life: 'ello everyone. It's been a long time since I've updated huh? Anyone hate me now? Mwuahahahahaha! Jk...Anyway, I twisted around with the plot in the story, and I've decided I like where my evil mind is going. So expect awesome chapters soon...hehehe. Now, as a lot of my chapter names seem to have no rhyme or reason to the actual writing of the chapter itself, this one on the other hands goes with the plot of the chapter. So I liked it a lot! Anyway, I'll stop my babbling and let you read. For those of you who are wondering, I just updated my fruits basket story, and would appreciate reviews! If you're a fan of fruits basket, I'll 3 you forever if you read it. And on another note, for those of you who are wondering when I'll update Avalance Madness..seeing as how it's been what? Months..years? Decades? Hehe. I'm working on that next, so watch out for it!

Note : I have made up some weird disease thingy in this chapter (un named), and is based on an actual disease, but I don't remember the full extent of it, and I don't know what it's called...so I made one up!

Chapter 11:Every good thing comes with a price

Heero had booked into his room beside Relena, and had settled himself in within two minutes time. But, just as he had been about to check up on the angry girl, the phone had rung.

Heero was highly suspicious, nobody knew that he was in the hotel in the first place. No one back at the house had asked where it was he was going, no specifics had been shared. But then again, it was a possibility that it was just someone from the hotel either accidentally calling him, or personal checking up on him. And yet again, he didn't find that likely either. After all, it had been minutes since he had checked in.

Glaring at the phone as if it would set off any minute, he swiftly picked up the receiver.

"Hello"

"How are you Heero?" A familiar feminine voice rang through his ears.

"How the hell did you know I was here Noin, and even better, why did the clerk let you through?" Heero sighed in frustration. How the hell did Noin know where he went? He was beginning to believe that she had internally wired him, and most likely every other employee she had under her.

Noin laughed in response. "I have my ways Heero...." She left it hanging at that, only causing Heero to begin body searching himself as he kept the receiver pressed to his ear.

"Relax Heero, I had a preventor follow you in order to give you information personally. But you see, he could not deliver while you were busy criticizing your fiancé. So he waited, and finally Relena left in a apparent 'huff', and you followed her home. When she did get home, she packed a bag and left without giving you a second glance, and then she went to the hotel. You then followed her there, made certain that she checked in alright, and then went back home, grabbed a bag 'stuffed' it and then headed back into the hotel checking in right beside her room. "

"So where is the informant?"

"He got tired of chasing you around so he insisted I create a meeting time for you two to rendezvous."

"Where, time, date"

"Halibut garden café, 2:35 p.m. tomorrow"

Mentally noting the information he said goodbye and hung up the phone. Even though Noin was superior ranking over him, he never acted as if she was his boss half the time. He did what he was asked of, but aside from that, he considered himself to be self employed.

Looking at his clock, he saw that Noin had taken away ten minutes of the precious time he could be making up for his wrong doings to Relena.

Walking to the door, he was just about to open it when someone anxiously knocked on his door. Now even more puzzled, he opened it, only to be trampled by Relena, who flung herself into his arms.

Surprised that she knew where he was, and that she had willingly come into his arms (shaking at that), after the night's events, he looked down at the blonde haired woman. And if that wasn't enough for Heero, she also said something that he least expected at a time like this.

"Heero I'm pregnant!"

Quickly bringing her into the room and shutting/locking the door behind him, he led her to his bed where he planted her down beside him.

"What do you mean pregnant?" Heero asked. Although he was fully aware of what that phrase meant, he was too shocked for it to register.

Relena rolled her eyes and patted her tummy. "That a baby is growing inside of my stomach!" She said exasperated.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly.

"Positive! I took a pregnancy test" Her face overflowed with happiness, but she seemed to also have a look of uncertainty as well. He wasn't responding in any positive ways to her news, so she must be terrified that he would not except the baby at all.

Realizing that he was still in a state of shock, the news finally sank in. He was going to be a father. He was going to have a child with the only woman he loved. They were going to start their marriage, and already have a family. Joy began to fill him as he realized what that meant.

"Relena, we're pregnant?" He asked again to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

She nodded in response.

Taking her into his arms, he hugged her assuringly. "I'm happy for us" he smiled into her hair.

Relena sighed in relief. "I'm happy too!"

The two looked intently at each others lips and slowly their heads came closer and closer together. At once their lips met and they kissed passionately.

When they finally pulled apart, Heero was first to speak.

"I'm sorry Relena for earlier....."

"No I'm sorry! How could I get mad so easily? I guess it's just hormones."

But their happy moment ended when another series of pains decided to rack Relena's body.

Crumbling to the floor, Relena clutched her stomach, her face twisted in a pained expression. It was only getting worse and worse for her. The pains were becoming more frequent and more intense as time went on.

Heero's immediate reaction was to kneel down by her side and ask what was wrong. But Relena was in too much pain this time to even hear what he was saying. This only led Heero to worry more, and as Relena blacked out, he rushed to the phone, not hesitating when he dialed 911.

When the ambulance arrived, Heero watched as her fragile and shaking body was moved carefully onto a stretcher, and he followed the emergency workers down to the ambulance, and squeezed himself in as well. He refused to leave Relena by herself at this point in time. How many times did she have to go to the hospital? How many times did she have to be rushed there? How many times did she have to be hooked up to IV's and other needles? He hated the fact that she was always injured or sick. He wanted to protect her desperately. He didn't know what he would do without her....

"What's wrong with her?" Heero asked as calmly as he could at the moment. He had reasoned with himself that panicking and getting in the paramedics way of doing their jobs, was not going to make Relena any better.

"We're not quite sure yet sir, but I'm sure the doctors will be able to tell you when we arrive at the hospital" A paramedic stated without looking at him, as he placed an oxygen mask over Relena's mouth and nose. Another paramedic repeatedly checked her vitals, as another one poked an IV into Relena's arm. The vein had been punctured so many times, Heero was afraid that one day it would burst.

Heero sat quietly in his corner of the ambulance, trying to logically think of an appropriate explanation for why Relena was so sick now. No matter how many times he wanted to deny it, the only thing he could think of that would effect her in this way, was her baby. Why did every good thing have to come with a price?

Heero was knocked out of his thoughts however, when a paramedic told another that Relena's breathing was becoming shallow. Now more alert, Heero watched helplessly as they put a breathing tube down her throat. He sighed in relief when he heard the faint sound of the heart monitor speed up and become louder again (in other words, normal).

They arrived at the hospital not soon later, and Relena was wheeled at an easy going pace to her room. Heero took this as a good sign, because if she were to be in serious harm, they would have moved her under the inspection of doctors as soon as possible.

When Relena was in her room and placed gently onto the bed, the paramedics gave her one last inspection and took off her oxygen mask. Each of the two that had brought her in had puzzled looks on their faces. Both shrugged and left the room as a doctor walked in, in a white lab coat.

"Ahh, I see miss Relena is back in our care" The doctor stated grimly as he shook hands with Heero. Heero instantly recognized the man as the doctor that had taken care of Relena a while back for her illness.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" The doctor asked as he flipped through a chart that a paramedic had filled out before she left.

"Well as that is your job, I was hoping you could tell me" Heero said.

The doctor sighed in response and gave Heero a knowing look. (which basically said that he knew the shock and worry Heero was going through, and understood his frustrations at the moment.). The doctor looked even older and warn then he had upon their first meeting. His hair even grayer, and the creases in his eyes becoming bolder.

He checked her pulse, her blood pressure, the color behind her eyes. He examined her for a while and then decided to take the intervenes out of Relena's arm, and the breathing tube out of her throat.

"Heero, is she pregnant?" The doctor asked.

"Yes"

"Can you tell me what happened before she was rushed here?"

"She and I were talking about the baby, and then she started to clutch her stomach as if she was in pain, and then she passed out on the floor. She hasn't woken up since..." Heero reached for his soon to be wife's hand, and took it in his own.

"I need to do a cat scan of her tummy, but I already have a feeling I know what it is." The doctor took off his too large glasses, and rubbed his temple.

"What?"

"It's perfectly normal...at least for now it is. She has severe cramping because her body is adjusting to the baby that is growing inside of her. The number of cramps a woman has while carrying, and the intensity of the pains varies between body types. Relena is just suffering from very bad cramps...for now."

"So that's all? She'll be fine then? The baby will be fine?" Heero felt the light at the end of the tunnel drawing nearer. His fears would be erased, and all would be right again. But then, as it is the ctors job too, his hopeful fate turned grim.

"Heero, it's not that simple. Normally I would tell that to mothers who have been pregnant for at least a few months. Mothers that are in Relena's stage of pregnancy right now, which I am guessing is only a few weeks, usually only suffer from things like minor cramps which they mistake for their periods, no periods at all, and some early stages of morning sickness. Relena's case is very rare. If I am correct and the tests prove right, Relena's baby is not adjusting very well to her body and is creating a negative effect."

"How is it that a baby can't adjust to a woman's body, when it's not even grown, but just the size of a coin?" Heero asked angrily, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Her body is rejecting the baby growing inside her in general." The doctor said carefully.

"How the hell does that happen?"

"Well, anything could have caused it really. For example, the illness she had months earlier, the stress she's been under, anything..."

"So what's going to happen to her?"

"She has to abort the baby, or go through with the pregnancy. If she doesn't abort the baby, then there are chances that she may not survive when she gives birth. If she terminates the baby, then the emotional stress may way her down, and her body might refuse to function."

Alarmed, Heero looked at Relena. "What do you mean? Are you saying that this is a lose lose situation?"

"Sadly, in cases like these, there's not much we can do."

"What are her chances of survival?"

"If she goes through with the pregnancy, 69%, if she terminates the baby 75%" (A.N I'm making the numbers up, so don't worry!).

"Is there anything we can do to stop this?" Heero was currently so frustrated, that he was ready to smash through walls and tear down anything he could find.

"Well...there are some medications that she can take. You see, the whole problem lies with the babies heart now. When it does grow to it's potential size within 4 months (at that time it will be a fetus, but still needs to grow) (A.N if this isn't right...seeing as how I haven't been pregnant before ;; please correct me so I can change it! And I'm not saying the baby is even close to full grown yet so don't blow a gasket on me!) , the baby will more then likely have a weakened heart. Because the baby is already showing signs of distress against Relena's body, it won't help any when its heart is fully grown. When it does grow, and its heart is weak, then Relena's body will work extra hard to try and nurture and fix the problem, which is natural. But, as her body works to correct the problem, it will become weaker as well, and in the end effect her heart. I know this all sounds confusing now, but there's no real way of explaining it for you too understand."

"What will the medications do?"

"They'll work hard to jolt Relena's heart a little more so that it will be up to its task when the baby reaches the four month point. Other then that, I can give her pain medication to ease the pain, but nothing else is going to help right now. If the babies heart gets too weak, and Relena's heart gets weak as well, we may have to consider putting her on oxygen tanks. But, we won't know that until the eight or ninth mark of pregnancy. For now we have to monitor her heart regularly."

The conversation ended abruptly, when rustling of sheets and a sleepy voice asked where she was.

"Relena!?" Heero rushed to her side and took her hand once more (he had abandoned her earlier when he talked to the doctor).

"Yes???" Relena asked confused.

"Hello Relena, I'm Dr. Roman, Heero brought you in after you passed out on the floor earlier. I have a few questions for you though. Have you eaten anything today?"

"Yes" She nodded confused.

"Have you had any pains in your stomach lately?"

"Yes"

"How long has that been going on?"

"Umm....about a week now"

"Have you been doing anything stressful lately?"

"I'm planning my wedding!" Relena's face lit up.

"When is that?"

"Next week."

The doctor gave her a kind smile as he wrote everything she told him on his chart.

"Heero here, has told me the good news! Your pregnant!" The doctor said in a cheery voice.

"Yep I sure am!" Relena rubbed her tummy.

"Okay Relena, well everything looks fine right now, but it's a standard test for all soon to be mothers, to go for a cat scan so that we can see if baby is alright. Are you up for it?" The doctor asked concerned.

Relena stared at him as if he were stupid.

"Yes, I want to see if my baby's alright!"

"Alright then, we'll just get a wheel chair for you and you'll be on your way." The doctor left the room briefly and returned minutes later with a nurse and a wheel chair.

"Nurse Ivy will bring you to the cat scan room, don't be nervous, you'll be just fine." The doctor gave her a reassuring smile, and Heero and Ivy silently helped her into the wheel chair. As Ivy wheeled Relena out, Heero made to follow, but was stopped by the doctor.

"Heero aren't you coming with me?" Relena questioned with a raised eye brow.

"No Relena, Heero isn't allowed in the cat scan room. Girls only" The doctor poked her playfully and Relena smiled.

As soon as Relena and Ivy left the room, Doctor Roman began to talk again.

"I didn't tell her what's going on quite yet, because the added stress would be too much for her to handle in one day. I need you to make the decision of whether or not your going to tell her now or not however. If you tell her now, she'll be worrying until the day she gives birth, which will only add more stress to her heart. But, if you don't tell her, then she will have to go through with the pregnancy for sure. It's a risk you have to take either way. I can't make the decision for you, and for that reason, I give you all my sympathy.

"And if you really want her to stay stress free right now, I would set the wedding date a little farther away from now, say in a couple of months or so. The wedding plans could cause more problems then we need right now. Either that, or get someone to fully plan it for her. All the same, be careful. Don't let her strain herself, and keep a close eye on her. If she has any more severe pains where she passes out, I want you to contact me on my pager." Dr. Roman handed him a piece of paper. "I have it on at all times for my unique cases purposes. Please don't hesitate to leave a message."

Heero nodded and together they made their way towards the cat scan room. The doctor left Heero outside, and looked at the results on a screen, as Ivy wheeled Relena back out.

When the doctor returned, Relena was in her room, re dressed (she had to wear a gown), and waiting patiently with Heero beside her.

"Relena, I have to talk with Heero for a moment while Ivy tells you the basics of pregnancy and what to be looking forward too" The Doctor ushered Heero out of the room before another word was spoken, and shut the door behind him.

"It was as I predicted. I made two prescriptions out. I have a nine month long prescription for Tylenol codeine, and a nine month prescription to the heart medication I told you about. However, you cannot let Relena take Tylenol codeine all the time. Only when her pains are severe. If she takes it too often, then she will get addicted to the codeine. The heart medication needs to be taken only once every other day. It is up to you to decide whether or not she should know what the heart pill is. I also want you to bring her in every few weeks for a checkup, which I have told nurse Ivy to tell Relena, is routine. Don't let her eat to many fatty foods like sugar and take out. That won't strengthen her heart either. Make sure she drinks plenty of milk and orange juice. And, I know I am implying throughout this that you'll let her go through with the pregnancy, but as a doctor at my age, I already know what your decision most likely will be....." The doctor patted him on the back and left without another word. The prescriptions were dangling uselessly in Heero's hand.

What was he going to do? So many decisions lay in his hands right now. Way to many for him to handle. But he wasn't going to give up on Relena right now, he couldn't. He would just have to figure out what had to be done, and the doctor was right. Was he really going to make Relena terminate the one thing she showed so much joy for? He doubted it. And he didn't think it would be good for her to tell her the bad news either.....For now he would keep it a secret. As much as he hated it, he was helpless. He couldn't do anything to help her, and he didn't want to lose her either.

Heero shook slightly, his strong demeanor long lost. Putting on a brave face, he walked back into the room....

Every good thing , comes at a price.......

A.N.... So was that good? Was that worth the wait? It better be! Hehe now go review my ickle minions! 


	12. Not A Tear Shall Fall

Crazychickie4life: Hey everyone! Yes, I'm still alive, no this story was not going to just be left to die. I am not an evil authoress, and I do intend on finishing every story I begin. Sorry about the wait, I guess I just got massive writers block, and I also did not feel up to writing. Every time I sat in front of my laptop to write, I got bored, and shut my laptop off. I finally received my inspiration to write again, when I read a few people's stories that made me highly jealous and want to continue on with mine --; (I know, weird huh?). Anyway, I'm back, hopefully the story will continue on, on a more.....sequential pattern, but I'm not so sure yet so don't butcher me.

A side note: If you want me to dedicate the next chapter to you, then write me a reasonable review that gives me some suggestions that I could possibly use for the next chapter, and any ideas you have in the future. The person that has the best ideas, will be dedicated the next chapter! Go you w00t! So get in there and participate!

Side note 2: a lot of you seem to think I might kill off Relena. There are no promises there yet, ya never know - (I'm currently singing a chant I made up, called I 3 Relena)

Chapter 12: Not A Tear Shall Fall

Relena sat cross legged on her bedroom floor, a cup of herbal tea in one hand, her other supporting her chin. A wedding magazine lay open in front of her, opened to a page showing an elaborately done wedding, white roses were neatly arranged everywhere possible, the happy couple staring deeply in love in each others eyes, hands clasped together. Pews and pews of guests filed to the back of the room with elegant white ribbons and lace decorating the wooden benches. On the brides side were several bridesmaid's, each with their hair in beautiful up does, and midnight blue bridesmaid dresses. On the groom's side were some close friends of the groom, and his best man and ring bearer. Each of them had designer tuxes on, crisp, and traditional black and white. The bride was sporting a very valuable diamond and gold wedding band, while the groom had a fancy gold band, intertwined with many markings. Some of the relatives and friends of both sides were weeping joyously into handkerchiefs, and even the minister seemed to be very happy with the young couples decision to join in marriage.

Relena sighed heavily, imagining Heero and herself on their wedding day. The moment flashed before her, a premonition, or just a peek of a Kodak picture, either way, she could see it, and the anticipation grew inside of her, as did her frustration.

Yes she understood the doctors and Heero were just looking out for her well being, but she had rushed to get everything rounded up, all the I's dotted, and the T's crossed. But, her efforts had been fruitless. She had, earlier that morning, had to make the dreaded phone call to her wedding planner, explaining the situation, and asking if she would hold off on the wedding for another month. The wedding date was now set for October 23rd. Relena pouted gloomily as she realized that she would have to keep the very pretty dress she had ordered in her closet for another whole month. She also realized that seeing as how she was now carrying a baby around, she would gain some weight, not much, but some, by the time a month rolled in. In other words, the set back would now cause her to have her to get her dress modified to fit her and baby.

Then there was also the fact that it was an inconvenience to the guests currently staying at their home. They had taken time off for their wedding, only to come and find out it was being postponed for another month. To say Relena felt bad wasn't even the half of it.

And why was it that Heero seemed to behave so oddly around her? It had seemed to her, as if he was treating her like a porcelain doll, a doll that was so precious, dainty and old, that it could collapse at any moment and shatter to bits. She hated that he was treating her in this way, and did nothing but add to her list of frustrations.

On top of all that, she also woke up rudely, to a bout of unwanted morning sickness. Heero had calmly sat by her side the whole time, speaking words of encouragement, pressing a cool cloth to her head the whole time, and holding her hair up for her.

She knew he loved her, and she loved him to, but she found it highly embarrassing for him to have to watch her cough up her cookies. So, (and she thought that this might have to do with her pregnant mother mood swings) she had 'politely', asked him to never assist her in the bathroom again. She could tell through his frown, that he was confused, although he did not display it, and somewhat stunned. But at the moment, she hadn't cared, not that she didn't feel remorse now.

It had been two days since her return from the hospital, and the house was dead quiet. The boys had all left on some apparent 'mission' , while the girls had gone shopping. Relena, had caught on to the fact that he did not want her to be by herself, ever. But what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him? Right?.

Although an invitation had been extended to her, to participate in the glorious shopping event which the girls had already planned for a while, she had politely declined due to her current un inspired shopping mood.

So, Relena continued flipping through the magazine, idolizing some of the beautiful girls and their gorgeous dresses. And she sighed some more.

Relena was startled out of her reverie, when Shia decided to catch her off guard.

"Shia what do you think your doing little missy?" The cat glared up at her with her pudgy face, and tentatively brought it's paw to rest on Relena's leg.

Ever since Relena had returned home from the hospital, Shia had become attached to her, more so then ever before. Catherine suggested it was because Shia was beginning to sense Relena's baby, and felt somewhat protective of it. Heero said it was because the cat could sense the baby, and wanted to eat it. Relena believed Catherine on that one. Of course it made perfect sense.

The cat began to slowly bring her paw across her leg, and into the hole created when Relena crossed her legs. One by one, the fat cat brought each leg across Relena's, until finally she had managed to plop herself down, nestled on her legs.

Relena let out a small 'oomph' as the added weight pressed down on her. The cat then began to purr, as she nuzzled closer to Relena's belly, and licked Relena's arm with her sandpaper tongue.

"You are just to kawaii!" Relena pet the cat between her ears, and listened as the cat purred even louder.

Relena giggled, between the cat's purring and her own giggles, she never heard the front door open and close silently downstairs. Nor did she hear the footsteps of someone creeping up her staircase. It was only when Shia pounced off her and hissed and growled in the direction of the hallway leading to her bedroom, did she realize something was not quite right.

"Hello Relena, I've been looking forward to this for a while now".

::Heero's POV::

Heero had left the house earlier that morning to a grumpy gloomy Relena, and an excited bunch of girls. As far as he knew, while he was out with everyone in their search for Josh, the girls were going to monitor Relena, both health wise and safety wise.

Heero had also neglected to tell the girls of Relena's current condition. He was worried that, since girls have a tendency to gossip, that if he were to explain the situation, one of them might accidentally let something slip, and he would not allow that.

Heero had also decided to only explain the situation with Trowa and Wufei, trusting them with the information. He had to tell someone, just in case something were to ever happen to himself or Relena. Both had provided him with sympathetic glances, neither wanting to imagine what it would be like without the ex princess.

He knew he could not do much to save Relena or the baby at the moment, and right now the danger wasn't as high as it would be within the next few months. So, he decided his main focus for the next few days should be to terminate Josh and find Kayla, and possibly terminate her as well. The threat of her physical well being at the moment, was the only threat he was concerned about, or the only concern he would allow himself to worry about. Josh and Kayla would be as much of a danger to Relena as her baby would, if something were not to be done immediately.

With the help of hq, the guys were all checking out various areas where Josh and Kayla's description seemed to match up. But every time they seemed to check somewhere for them, they were no where to be found, and no clues had been left behind to give them any ideas as to what they were up to. This frustrated Heero to no end.

Another thing that frustrated him, was when his pregnant soon to be wife decided to tell him not to help her out anymore when it came to 'bathroom issues'. Did she not understand that she needed his help? He needed to take care of her to make sure she survived the pregnancy.

A thing that seemed to surprise him however, was that ever since she came home from the hospital, no reference to her surfing career had been made, and she even had denounced his sleeping quarters on the couch as off. But, after this morning where he had apparently angered her, she called it back on.

Sometimes Heero would never understand her. As far as he could see, all he had done was help her out, there was nothing wrong with caring.

"Oi Heero, is this the next address?" Duo questioned from the front of the group. Heero checked the street sign, the house number, and nodded his head without expression. He had memorized each and every location in a small diner where Duo had insisted they eat breakfast.

Knocking on the door, Duo rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, frustration and restlessness overcoming him. When no one responded, Duo knocked again, this time harder.

"Baka, stop it, you'll collapse the building" Heero stated monotonously.

"Open up!" Duo shouted.

"Shh!" Quatre said with a blush of embarrassment towards his friends actions.

Duo made to bang on the door again, and this time Wufei stopped him by grabbing his wrist. All the while, Trowa stared at the pack behind covered eyes, his dark hair gleaming in the sun.

"We'll come back another time" Quatre stated while trying to break the war that was about to happen between Wufei and Duo.

Before another word could be uttered however, a man yanked open the door with more force than was necessary, holding a revolver in one hand, pointed directly at Duo.

"What ya all want? I ain't done nothing. This is trespassin!" The man was fairly tall, with a stomach that would put Santa Claus to shame. His white muscle t-shirt, too short and too tight, came up just above his belly button to reveal a fair amount of unwontedly seen skin. His shirt also carried the burden of several food stains, mustard one of them, or at least the guys hoped. His jeans were fairly loose, and would have been fine, had he zipped up the half zipped zipper. He was un shaved, hair was unkempt, and his cheeks held a bright red furious color to them, making it seem as if he had just run a marathon.

"We have come here to look for a man wanted on several charges and is very dangerous." Duo said brightly.

"Why ye askin me fer, and what gives you the right tah bang on me door?" The guy asked, not putting down his weapon even an inch.

"Because we think that you may have seen this man before and would like to question you for further possible details that may help us on our search. My partner has a deficiency that provokes him to occasionally become mildly destructive."

"Really? I wanna see some papers" the guy said, still not putting his guard down. Quatre officially handed him the papers, and they all awaited the man's approval as Duo glared menacingly at Heero. Heero glared back at Duo with an infamous death glare, and Duo instantly backed down.

"Fine, ya'll can come in fer a moment". The man dismissively pocketed his weapon and moved back to allow them room into his flat.

Taking a quick observation of his surroundings, Heero noticed that the room's were quite neat and tidy, unlike the man who had shown them in. Heero started to wonder of this man had a deficiency of some sort, but for their own health, he decided not to ask.

"One more question before you begin questioning me. Why's do ya allow a destructive person to follow ya's around?" the man asked.

"Sir, that is confidential information that I cannot reveal at this point in time." Heero informally announced.

"Right, right" The man bobbed his thick head up and down to show his approval.

"Now where we beginning?"

::Relena's POV::

Relena wanted to scream, but as if sensing this reaction, the person roughly covered her mouth. Relena, defensively, bit as hard as she could, and the twirled around long enough to see that the person she feared it was, was indeed Josh.

"Godamnit that bloody hurt! You haven't been a very good girl lately have you?" Josh asked angrily, slowly walking towards Relena, who defensively backed up, slowly coming closer and closer to the wall, just where he wanted her. A glint in his eye terrified Relena to no end, memories and nightmares shot back up to her memory, and suddenly she began to find it hard to breath.

"What did I tell you bitch? Did I not say that you were not to tell anyone about our encounter a while back? But no, you had to go and tell your precious Heero, didn't you?" with each step she took backward, he took one forward. Eventually, space ran out, and Relena could not think clearly anymore. She was now backed up against the wall, and he had his hands on either side of her head, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Why didn't you obey me?" His voice grew louder, and his face screwed up into a look of pure hatred. He backed up, only enough to bring his hand back, and harshly deliver a blow to her face.

Relena touched the red hot spot with tears stinging in her eyes. She knew that this was going to bruise, he had hit her very hard.

"I don't ever want to see you tell anyone about me ever again. Make up a story, tell them I went to another country, I don't bloody care. But I'll be damned, if you say one more word about our encounters from now on, I'll make sure that your precious baby doesn't live at all." Relena gasped in horror and pain as Josh punched her stomach once. Not hard enough to damage anything to the baby, but hard enough to hurt. How did he know about the baby? She wondered in her dazed state of mind, as Josh delivered blow after blow to her body.

Eventually he stopped, and her body fell completely numb.

"If anyone asks where you got these bruises from, you fell down the stairs, but the baby is okay. You understand me?" Josh asked, power radiating off his voice.

Relena only nodded.

"Or else your precious bundle of joy will be lost before it can even poke its head out and say peek a boo. Got it?"

Relena nodded once more, she was in too much pain, and was to frightened to do anything else, even the tears hadn't flown from her eyes yet, just stung the corners, as if waiting to fall.

"Good. Next time, we'll have some more fun" Josh smiled at her, and then walked out of the room.

Relena dared not move until she heard the slam of the front door, at which point she ran as fast as she could locking the doors, windows, and any other way he could get into the house.

Even though she was completely terrified, and wanted nothing more then to curl into a ball in the corner of her room and cry, she had to make sure that she obeyed him so that she could save the baby. Hurrying to her makeup stand, she quickly, and with shaky hands, began applying layer after layer of heavy cover up to hide all the bruises that were slowly beginning to form on her face.

It would be easily understandable if she lied and told them that the bruises on her body were from falling down the stairs, but the ones on her face would be hard to explain. Looking herself over in the mirror, finally satisfied with her work, she realized she wouldn't be able to cry either, because her salty tears would ruin the freshly applied makeup.

Relena was tired, in pain, and she couldn't even relieve herself by even shedding tears. Instead, she settled for burying herself under the covers of her bed, completely tense, thinking at any moment Josh would barge into her room again, and weeping in her heart, terrified of what Josh was going to do to her the next time they met.

A.N. I know it's sad, but I had to put more Josh being evil in there, so don't jabber on about how I'm always so mean to Relena. Trust me I 3 her, and am very very very very jealous of her! Now go and review for the chance to have a chapter dedicated to you! (see the side note)


End file.
